Ai No Kusabi (Traducción)
by Chlaisa
Summary: Riki... ¿sabes lo que es una cuña? Es algo que mantiene fuertemente unidos dos opuestos, como tu y Iason. Supongo que la gente podría llamarlo amor. Pero Riki, es demasiado tarde si te das cuenta solo después de estar sometido por un Pet-ring sin poder hacer nada al respecto.
1. Capítulo 1: Strangers

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ai no Kusabi no me pertenece, yo solo traduzco esta novela para que los que hablan español puedan leerla. No gano nada haciéndolo, solo vuestro agradecimiento. Todo pertenece a Rieko._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Slash, Yaoi, Lemon. Si es la primera vez que oyes de AnK, te advierto de que es una novela homoerótica, es decir, relación amorosa y sexual entre dos hombres. Si ya conoces la novela, sigue adelante._

* * *

 ** **Capítulo 1****

 ** **EL HOMBRE QUE REGRESÓ****

Todo alrededor era oscuridad. No era una oscuridad como en las que uno se deja llevar presa de la angustia. Era una oscuridad en la que se podía distinguir el contorno de las cosas.

Todo estaba tranquilo. El programa de aire acondicionado que usualmente crea un ambiente agradable no estaba funcionando, pero la atmósfera vibraba confusa.

Desde la cama que estaba situada en el centro de la habitación se oyó un ruido de roce de sábanas. Una silueta se estaba agitando temblorosa hacia ambos lados.

Sus ojos tenían el aspecto de alguien que no puede dormir tranquilamente, como si su sueño hubiera sido interrumpido una y otra vez.

No, no era eso.

Él no estaba durmiendo, es que no podía levantarse.

Para que no pudiera moverse, ambas muñecas estaban atadas firmemente sobre su cabeza. Sus brazos extendidos temblaban débilmente y mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados, quizás conteniendo la impaciencia de no poder liberarse.

Sin embargo no se veía en él ese coraje de intentar liberarse a cualquier precio. ¿Es que había desistido? ¿O es sólo que estaba cansado de forcejear? No se podía leer eso en la expresión de su rostro. Sólo, a veces, no podía evitar dejar escapar un débil gemido.

Dobló el cuerpo flexionando las rodillas al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza. Se produjeron desgarradores sonidos, como si estuviera resistiéndose desesperadamente a un dolor insoportable. No obstante, en el fondo de su voz sonaba como si estuviera soplando dulces suspiros al oído de algún oyente, rezumando un terriblemente libidinoso encanto, pero...

¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda!

Mientras la incrementada violencia de sus pulsaciones hacían temblar su garganta, él, una y otra vez, escupía ese veneno dentro de su boca. Habiendo abandonado su porfía y su orgullo, ya sin vergüenza ni sentido del honor, parecía que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro, y reprendiéndose a si mismo, se mordió el labio hasta sangrar.

Desde que había sido expuesto a la droga que estimulaba el nervio de la eyaculación, ¿cuánto había transcurrido? Él había perdido ya la noción del tiempo.

Habían sido realmente hace diez minutos, pero tenía la sensación de que hubiera pasado más de una hora.  
Los músculos de la parte interior de los muslos estaban tensos por el dolor, las puntas de sus pies temblaban convulsivamente. Desordenados suspiros no cesaban, instigando su sed.

Su cadera, que ardía de furia hasta el punto de sentir un entumecimiento sordo, queriendo estallar, se agitaba violentamente, como si sus arterias estuvieran a punto de ser desgarradas a mordiscos.

¡No podía resistirlo más!

¡Se volvía loco por poder desahogarse con todas sus fuerzas!

Pero no podía, a causa de un anillo que fuertemente apretado, obstruía su eyaculación.

* * *

Minutos después, la puerta de la habitación gimió débilmente, y, deslizándose de derecha a izquierda se abrió.

Pero él, inmerso en la locura que le quemaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, apenas podía percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y no advirtió al hombre acababa de entrar. Este se acercó caminando lentamente. Su porte era elegante y refinado, como si una densa alfombra hubiera absorbido su presencia.

En silencio, el hombre tocó levemente el interruptor que estaba junto a la cama. Instantáneamente, la habitación se lleno de una brillante luz. Él, por un momento entrecerró los ojos cegado por el repentino resplandor, y allí estaba el hombre, hermoso, pero no de una belleza que inspiraba fragilidad ni indulgencia alguna y en cambio revelaba una gran inteligencia.

Al observarlo, él no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. La tensión que había llegado al limite, pareció ceder en el instante en el que miró a la cara a aquel hombre.

– ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha dolido un poco? -tenía un peculiar tono de voz que resultaba apacible al mismo tiempo que fuertemente coaccionante para cualquiera que lo escuchara.

– ¡Por favor, ya basta! -suplicó él, entre jadeos, sofocado por las lágrimas.  
Pero el hombre permanecía impasible.

– Te dije que te llevaras bien con los otros, pero en ningún momento dije que montaras a una hembra -el tono sosegado de su voz contrastaba con una expresión en los ojos que helaba los huesos-

Mimea ya tiene una mascota masculina con la que emparejarla, creo que ya sabías esto, ¿no? Raoul vino furioso diciendo que tú lo habías estropeado todo. Por todo esto creo que es natural que te castigue.

– …

– Pero, ¿es que de verdad creías que podías tomar a Mimea o a quien quisieras? Aunque así fuera, incluso los juegos tienen sus propias reglas. ¿No es cierto?

En ese momento, inesperadamente, una metálica voz femenina perforó el aire desde detrás de la espalda del hombre.

– ¡No es ningún juego!

Él, dando un salto, se encogió, sobresaltado. Y allí, descubrió el rostro de Mimea, con la cual se había estado encontrando en secreto repetidas veces. La observó atónito.

– Insistía en que la dejara verte sin atender a razones. Bien se dice que el amor es ciego. Vosotros no tenéis derecho a elegir y parece que no lo comprendéis. Por tanto, díselo claramente con tu propia boca.

"¿El qué?" -parecían preguntar sus ojos temblando inquietos. Tal vez él preveía cuales serían las siguientes palabras que pronunciaría aquel hombre.

– ¿No es cierto que si no hubiera sido con Mimea te habría dado igual? ¿Que sólo buscabas a alguien para desahogarte, sin importarte quien fuera? ¿O... no es así?"

Por un momento, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Nunca le permitiría negarlo. El tono bajo de esa voz le paralizaba y sus mejillas estaban rígidas. Bajó los ojos pesadamente.

Eso fue el detonante que hizo saltar bruscamente la ansiedad de Mimea.

– ¡Eso es mentira! ¿No? Es de dominio público que van a mantenernos separados. ¿Y sabes a quien ha elegido Raoul como mi pareja? ¡A Jennah! Dice que por su pedigrí. ¡Es repugnante! ¡Ese maníaco sexual la única cualidad que tiene es su cara! Cada vez que pienso que tengo que engendrar un hijo suyo me dan nauseas! Tú no quieres a otra que no sea yo, ¿verdad? Solo te gusto yo, ¿no es así?

Pero por más sentimiento que ponía en sus palabras, ni la mitad de ellas llegaban a sus oídos. Concentraba todas sus fuerzas en evitar que pudiera percatarse de aquello que, ininterrumpidamente, le estaba sacudiendo. Para ello se retorcía y mordía sus labios reprimiendo cualquier sonido.

A Mimea sólo le habían dicho que, a raíz de que se descubriera su relación con ella, él estaba siendo castigado. Creyéndose por encima de su clase, él había cometido el error de poner sus manos sobre una virgen nativa de La Academia. Esa era la burla que estaba en boca de todos. Pero desde el principio había sido Mimea la que lo había seducido. Le preocupaba la idea de que por su culpa él estuviera pasando un mal trago.

Sin embargo, el que hacía unos días le dedicaba miradas de afecto, ahora le volvía la cara sin tratar de darle una explicación.

Para Mimea eso era lo más insoportable. El silencio por parte de él, alimentaba su nerviosismo, el cual pronto fue agravándose hasta desembocar en furia. El pecho le dolía a causa de todos los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior. Sin poderlo resistir más, Mimea gritó histérica:

– ¡¿Por qué estás callado?! ¡¿Por qué no me miras?! ¡Dí algo!

Cuando comprobó que ni aún así obtenía de él ni una fugaz mirada, frunció sus hermosas cejas y se mordió sus labios carmesí. La espalda de aquel que ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo por refutar las palabras del hombre en lo más mínimo, le pareció, de repente, marcada por la fealdad de la traición.  
Al límite de la exasperación, incluso las palabras se marchitan. Eso es lo que parecía reflejar su mirada.

– Se acabó -murmuró el hombre desde el interior de su pecho.

– ¡Cobarde! -fue el grito desesperado que atravesó los labios de Mimea.

Él sintió como si el fuego abrasara su espalda, y se mordió aún más los labios. Ahora, ¿qué estaba reprimiendo tan desesperadamente? ¿El sonido de su jadeante respiración o su propio llanto? Quizás él tampoco estaba seguro.

Detrás de él, los labios de Mimea estaban temblando, y, tal y como estaba, girando sobre sí misma, le volvió a su vez la espalda.

– Probablemente esto ha sido una lección para tí también ¿no? -dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Mimea salió de la habitación con paso rápido. Después de asegurarse de que ella había sido inhalada al otro lado de la puerta, el hombre se sentó despacio al borde de la cama.

– Bien, después de todo, creo que ya esperabas este desenlace... ¿no?

Mientras susurraba imperturbable, fue apartando poco a poco las sábanas, quedándose al descubierto la desnudez del cuerpo del que yacía allí. Incluso a pesar de la apariencia descuidada del adolescente, las perfectas proporciones de sus miembros le hacían tremendamente sensual.

El hombre dejó reptar su mirada lentamente. En la helada serenidad de sus ojos no había excitación ni turbación alguna. Tan solo una mirada desapasionada pero, en el instante en que se posó en el lugar situado entre sus muslos, se oscureció por un momento.

Su símbolo de masculinidad estaba enfurecido, y en su mente se abría paso fuertemente una idea: ¡Quiero que me liberes! ¡Libérame por favor!

– ¿Quieres que te deje ir? -susurró el hombre dulcemente, tentándole.

Él asintió fuertemente con la cabeza repetidas veces. Despreocupadamente, la mano del hombre le separó las rodillas. Él contuvo la respiración. Pero los dedos del hombre, como burlándose de el, se desviaron repentinamente para manosear el hueco del fondo del valle que formaban sus piernas.

Él, involuntariamente abrió mucho los ojos sobresaltado.

– Has estado haciéndolo con Mimea a mis espaldas. ¿Es qué habías pensado por un momento que esto se iba a acabar tan fácilmente?

Por primera vez, un sombra de terror cruzó por sus ojos.

El hombre se mostraba sereno. Pasase lo que pasase, su voz no mostraba la mas mínima brusquedad, sin embargo, él sabía mejor que nadie cuan ardientemente violento era el hombre que se ocultaba bajo esa máscara. Aun así, él no se había arrepentido pensando "¿Por qué lo habré hecho?". En lugar de eso, mostró una actitud desafiante cuando el hombre descubrió lo suyo con Mimea.

Mimea le gustaba. Le gustaba su espléndida fisonomía e incluso la altivez propia de la ignorancia del mundo a causa de su educación en un medio puro. Realmente le gustaba. Ella no tenía prejuicios contra él como los otros, era su única amiga. Pero él sabía que en la otra cara de sus encuentros confabulados con Mimea estaba el placer secreto que le producía la electrizadora emoción de traicionar a aquel hombre.

"Cuando se descubra ya me preocuparé." Pensando así le había restado importancia al asunto. El fuerte remordimiento que había sentido, era más bien por Mimea, no por el hombre. Sin embargo, ahora estaba acobardado.

– Con Mimea... sólo lo hice... una vez -a pesar de saber que el hombre que tenía delante no era de los que aceptan torpes disculpas como esa, estaba tan asustado que no podía evitar el tratar de justificarse.

– Una o cien veces, para mí es lo mismo. Lo hiciste con Mimea. Sólo con eso me basta.

– …

El hombre le acarició levemente con sus reptantes dedos, como haciéndole cosquillas.

– Lo que más te gustaba es que hicieran esto aquí, ¿verdad?

Él gimió débilmente, y cuando sintió el tacto de un cuerpo extraño que se hundía en él poco a poco, pero serpenteando lascivamente, no pudo evitar dejar escapar el sonido de su sofocada respiración.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya no tiene sentido que trates de fingir. ¿Qué tal si pruebas a gruñir abiertamente? -la voz del hombre era tan suave que hacía sentir escalofríos.

Cada vez que el dedo del hombre serpenteaba, el sordo dolor que se había ido haciendo continuo, se contraía y fluía expandiéndose de un golpe. Esto le causaba un entumecimiento aún más intenso. El, inconscientemente, tensó el orificio anal. No es que rechazara el objeto extraño del interior de su cuerpo, sino que, como incitándole a entrar con mas profundidad, se apretaba fuertemente contra él y agitaba la cadera dando pequeños impulsos.

– Eso es, buen chico.

Cuando ese susurro le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja y fluyó por su nuca, él, sobresaltado se arqueó hacia atrás emitiendo un pequeño grito lastimero. El agarrotamiento que le mordía la médula, mostró los colmillos y se lanzó hacia arriba, presionando la parte superior de su cerebro. Cada vez que esto sucedía, sus extremidades inferiores se agitaban en convulsivos espasmos. Cuando el dedo profundamente insertado del hombre tocó aquel punto, él sintió como si se inflamaran todas las venas de su cuerpo, quedándose sin respiración.

Si el intenso dolor le hacía desmayarse con eso acabaría todo. Pero el hombre solo le hacía jadear violenta y lascivamente, sin permitirle eyacular. Sus trémulos labios se estremecieron en un brusco suspiro, y él, con la garganta contraída, sacudió violentamente la cadera. Desde el extremo de su enhiesto miembro bajaba un hilo limoso y cada vez que se le escapaba una voz ronca medio cercana al sollozo, se exhalaba débilmente aquel olor. Las hábiles caricias del hombre tenían algo que las hacía irresistibles.

Cuando metió con fuerza dos dedos para abrir y expandir aún más aquel lugar, él, sorbiendo las lágrimas, suplicó entrecortadamente. "¡Perdóname...!" repetía una y otra vez como si estuviera delirando de fiebre.

– Te lo haré cuantas veces sea hasta que hayas arrepentido suficientemente el haberte acostado con Mimea. Tú eres mi mascota, y voy a meterte esa idea hasta el tuétano de tus huesos -le susurró en voz baja al oído mientras desataba sus muñecas.

El interior de esas pupilas azul pálido del hombre, cuya belleza que rozaba la perfección inspiraba temor y respeto, eran hielo ardiente. ¿Era la efusión de la rabia por su orgullo herido o expresaban un deseo sexual incontenible? Fuese lo que fuese, el hombre era consciente de que en el fondo de esa maldita excitación que le revolvía las entrañas, se agitaban oscuros remolinos de celos refractados hacia Mimea.

* * *

La ciudad se asemejaba a un tirano que se burlaba del silencio de la noche y el tranquilo fluir del tiempo. Levantándose la falda una y otra vez para exhibir el llamativo resplandor de sus luces de neón, dejaba aflorar una licenciosa sonrisa mientras seducía el corazón de los que caían bajo su hechizo. En total desmoronamiento de sensibilidad, voluntad, inteligencia y temor, la ciudad reinaba sobre la oscuridad.

Era la ciudad del placer y el entretenimiento, Midas.

Famosa ciudad satélite de la capital, Tanagura, la cual estaba dirigida por el gigantesco sistema de computadores [Lambda] 3000 conocido bajo el alias de "Júpiter"; era una ciudad que nunca dormía, en la que se repartían casinos, discotecas, bares, lujosos burdeles... era imposible enumerar todas las diversiones y placeres que allí podían encontrarse.

En la noche de Midas, no existía el ayer o el mañana. Provocativamente, solo su orgullosa magnificencia superó a la noche y, los días, pura incitación a la corrupción, fueron sumergiéndose en esa obscenidad. En aquel lugar, bajo esa resplandeciente apariencia, había una cara oculta que producía repugnancia. Instintos liberados de sus grilletes y deseos desnudos se entrelazaban e hipertrofiaban, rindiendo tributo ávidamente al placer desenfrenado. Era el grotesco rostro sin maquillar de Midas.

Lascivos y seductores, los rayos de luz flotaban en la oscuridad, y entre la mal ventilada aglomeración de gente, el aire era tibio y viciado. Adheridos a sus lánguidos miembros, los suspiros de Midas fascinaban a la multitud como si fuera un afrodisíaco. Sin embargo, con solo alejarse un paso de las calles principales, esa sensación pegajosa se atenuaba diluyéndose al entrar en contacto con el aire frío de la noche. En ese momento, el aspecto de la ciudad cambiaba.

Era la novena área de las afueras de Midas, Ceres.

Los habitantes de la Ciudad del Placer fruncían el ceño con repugnancia mostrando su desprecio por lo que consideraban la zona púbica de Midas: los barrios bajos. Un lugar por el que ni se les pasaba por la cabeza aproximarse. En las calles, esparcidas de escombros y basura, no había un alma, pero la inundación del brillante neón que teñía la noche de Midas, formaba halos en los lugares que alcanzaba de las medio derruidas paredes, tan solo para no ser acusada de mostrar completa indiferencia.

Parecía como si el lineal transcurrir del tiempo se plegara de repente, desviándose hacia una dirección en la que el concepto de pasado y futuro es desconocido. Era una sensación realmente extraña y desasosegante. Ni el aire caliente que emanaba de la Zona de Diversión ni su seductora voz alcanzaban a este viejo barrio, el cual, fatigado, se contentaba tan solo con entregarse a su caótico y macabro colorido. En este lugar, lo único audible era la indolente respiración del fluir del tiempo. Sin hacer distinción entre día y noche, propagaba un pútrido olor. Era una zona vacía y sin vida en la que no existía un solo sueño del cual recoger las migajas.

Tanagura, la capital, donde todo se mantenía en correcto orden, donde incluso se controla el tiempo, es un lugar demasiado lejano para aquellos a los que no se les permite siquiera alzarle la cola del vestido al orgulloso dictador de la noche en que había degenerado Midas. Para los que aquí moraban, entre los fantasmas de un pasado destruido y la dolorosa realidad, no había un futuro al que aspirar. Cosas como hablar con un amigo eran sus únicos compromisos.

* * *

Una extraña e irisada luz lunar salpicaba la oscuridad, profundamente sombría. Se encontraban matando el aburrimiento en la habitación de la que habían hecho su guarida, situada en un edificio medio ruinoso.

– ¿Sabían algo? Dentro de poco hay mercado en Mistral Park -en medio de la penumbra, Kyrie detuvo la mano con la que pasaba la botella de ese alcohol alucinógeno conocido como Stout, y dijo esto como si acabara de acordarse.

– ¿Mercado?¿Una subasta? -preguntó Sid, alzando unos ojos que parecían delatar un carácter realmente agresivo.

Kyrie asintió rotundamente con la cabeza.

– Esta vez van a salir mascotas criadas por La Academia y se dice que hasta a los nuevos ricos de Kaan y Rijina les están brillando los ojos. Se rumorea por todas partes que esta vez el precio será mucho más del doble del habitual.

– Pedigrí... de pura sangre. -dijo Guy hablando para sí.

– ¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa eso? -escupió Luke.

– No es que pretenda compararnos con las mascotas de La Academia, pero dedicando el suficiente tiempo y dinero a pulirnos no estaríamos del todo mal. Aunque el problema es quizás nuestros malos modales. ¿No, Riki? -dirigiéndole sus extraños ojos, uno gris ceniza y otro azul, Kyrie le sonrió. Pero Riki, como si quisiera demostrar que no le interesaba para nada, se limitó solo a mantener Stout en su boca.

Ante tan ostensivo gesto, Kyrie frunció el ceño con enfado. Lo que le molestaba no es que no pudiera obtener su complicidad. Era que le ignorara tan tranquilamente delante de todos. Aunque en ocasiones su descaro ponía en un aprieto a los demás, ellos nunca le habían tratado con desprecio. Por eso, para Kyrie, la actitud de Riki era comparable a recibir un violento bofetón en plena cara.

"¿Esto es porque Riki me odia?" Desde hace mucho tiempo Kyrie tenía este presentimiento.

No es que lo hubiera oído comentar a nadie ni que Riki le hubiera hablado con sarcasmo directamente a la cara. Pero a pesar de ello las espinas que había en esas siniestras miradas fugaces que le dedicaba no sugerían otra cosa. Si le tratara con sorna y comentarios insidiosos todavía era soportable, ya que ante eso era capaz lanzar una contraofensiva. Pero contra Riki no sabía siquiera como reaccionar.

"Me importa una mierda lo que estas diciendo." Que le restregara eso por la nariz enfureció a Kyrie. Sin embargo, Riki no prestaba la más mínima atención a nada y ni siquiera hacía el intento de alzar esa mirada baja y perdida en la lejanía. Ardiendo de rabia por ello, los labios de Kyrie se torcieron mascullando a punto de soltar una sarta de maldiciones, cuando, como si hubiera calculado el momento, Guy dijo suavemente.

– ¿Que Kyrie? ¿Es que quieres que te pongan un collar con tu nombre al cuello?

En un instante, esos aún incipientes pensamientos fueron abatidos de raíz y Kyrie chasqueó ligeramente la lengua. Seguidamente, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, mostró una sonrisa fingida.

– ¿Por qué no? Si mi amo me deja beber droga de esa que te hace viajar en primera clase soy capaz de lamerle las plantas de los pies.

Esto exaltó algo en el interior de Riki.

Kyrie se vio bañado en una fulminante y helada mirada. Inconscientemente, apretó los puños. Esos exasperantes ojos mostraban desagrado por Kyrie sin ni siquiera una razón. Se encontró con ellos impactándole de frente y su cólera reprimida se elevo en una columna de fuego.

"¡¿Q..que?!"

Pero incluso ese asfixiante resentimiento se congeló ante esa silenciosa y fría mirada y ni una palabra brotó de sus labios. Tan solo el malestar por su propia torpeza se arremolinaba en el fondo de su corazón.

Cuando, en ese momento, Luke curvó sus labios en una irónica sonrisa y dijo:

– No es tan fácil encontrar a alguien que se encapriche de un impuro de los suburbios como mascota.

Nadie se rió ni hizo ningún comentario sarcástico, porque esto era la pura verdad. Riki bajó lentamente los ojos y apuró el poco Stout que quedaba en el fondo de la botella. Al mantenerlo en la boca notó como si un peculiar sabor amargo le perforara la lengua. Pero el sabor que se filtraba por su garganta no se trataba del típico amargor del Stout, podía sentir un desagrado mucho mas profundo y sombrío.

"Son imaginaciones mías..."

Y mientras se arrancaba este pensamiento, se tragó el liquido deliberadamente despacio. Si tuviera dinero preferiría elevar el espíritu con algo de mejor calidad y de mejor gusto al paladar, pero esto en aquel lugar resultaba mas que difícil. Como no le ofrecieran generosamente una mina de oro, allí tampoco había nadie a quien le sobrar el dinero. Es más, artículos de lujo como las bebidas alcohólicas de alto precio eran un sueño para una gente que no sabía en que emplear su juventud.

El Stout que estaban bebiendo ahora era una valiosa mercancía, por decirlo así, de la que Luke se había surtido en algún sitio hacía tres días. Pero atesorar su valor no era la única razón por la que bebían poco a poco y por turnos. El Stout era un estimulante nervioso que usaba sustancias no autorizadas. Hablando claramente era una bebida alcohólica manufacturada ilícitamente. Era peligroso echarse eso en el estómago vacío. Lejos de drogarse, teniendo mala suerte, después de retorcerse de dolor, corría gran peligro de asfixiarse allí mismo.

Ese era el motivo por el que se decía que de entre las bebidas alcohólicas alucinógenas derivadas de alcaloides, el Stout era la de peor calidad. Es más, quizás era, en el fondo, la más acorde con el Ghetto. Sin embargo, buena o mala calidad no es relevante a la hora de emborracharse, y ahí era justo donde se hallaba la fascinación por ese cristal, el cual empañado por sus suspiros parecía que fuera hacerse añicos con el roce de una voz.

Todos los jóvenes del Ghetto cargaban a sus espaldas con una ira la cual no tenían contra que desahogar. El vacío en su espíritu era tal que no era posible describirlo con palabras. "No hay remedio." Se encontraban en tal grado de desesperación que todo lo arreglaban solo con esa frase. Ya fuera temporalmente, el Stout les liberaba de todo esto. No había nadie que les dijera "Déjalo, es peligroso."

Poco tiempo después, el silencio se había quedado pegajosamente estancado. La falta de aire era ya motivo de uno o dos débiles suspiros cuando el fluir de la viciada y turbia atmósfera comenzó a invertir su curso lentamente. Entonces, de improviso, tal vez porque algo se cruzó por su mente, Luke asomó medio cuerpo y clavó sus vidriosos ojos en Riki.

– Pero, ¿que pasa Riki? Te avergüenzas de estar aquí colocándote con una droga barata en nuestra compañía, ¿no? ¡Seguro!

Luke parecía molesto por algo y su turbia mirada se arrastró por el cuerpo de Riki como si estuviera lamiéndolo. En una situación normal, cualquiera habría torcido el gesto con desagrado ante tan grosera mirada, pero Riki, quizás porque el Stout ya había comenzado a hacer efecto, no se preocupó en absoluto. Sus pulsaciones cincelaban lentamente el paso del tiempo y mientras incrementaban gradualmente su vigor, con un peculiar ritmo avanzó rápidamente por sus miembros.

Riki extendió con amplitud brazos y piernas respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos suavemente, sin escuchar nada, sin ver nada. Solo sentía una muy débil, casi soporífera vibración. Cuando se relajo, cautivado por esa embriagadora sensación, tanto su cuerpo como su alma perdían ligeramente contacto con la realidad. Las tinieblas del interior de sus ojos se agitaban y lentejuelas multicolores brotaban chisporroteando. En ese momento ya nada le interesaba aparte de absorberse en esa agradable sensación de hormigueo.

Cuando Guy observó a Riki por encima del hombro, ese rostro de perfil sonriendo vagamente, tuvo bruscamente la impresión de notar el vacío dejado por esos tres años y bajo la mirada.

"Esto no es Riki", dijo para sí mismo.

El Riki que Guy conocía era de una fiereza tal que era capaz de hacer saltar chispas por donde quiera que pasara. Fuertemente egocéntrico, siempre había tenido una gran autoestima. Para Guy, Riki no fue solo pairing partner. En otro tiempo habían tenido una relación íntima, hasta el punto de conocer cada uno el numero de lunares sobre el cuerpo del otro. Sin embargo, incluso en ese tiempo, siempre había tenido la sensación de que aún cuando estuvieran mirando a lo mismo, se deslizaban sobre carriles diferentes. Justo por eso era que a Guy le dolía mucho mas que a Luke, ver ese despojo humano que parecía Riki ahora.

"Algún día le diré adiós al Ghetto."

Esa era la frase favorita del Riki de antaño. Hasta ahora muchos jóvenes habían abandonado el Ghetto tras escupir lo mismo, pero en menos de un mes casi todos habían vuelto tras sus pasos.

Dejando caer los hombros con desaliento, consumidos o con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Y a pesar de que este espectáculo se paseaba ante sus ojos hasta la saciedad, Riki no se acobardaba y subiendo el tono de voz repetía una y otra vez:

"Algún día, tenlo por seguro."

Pero más que para hacérselo escuchar a Guy, parecía decir esta frase para alentarse a sí mismo.

* * *

 _Tres años antes..._

Avanzada la noche, Riki se precipitó con pasos tambaleantes hacia la casa de Guy.

– ¡¿Que pasa, tío?!

Nada mas abrir la puerta Guy fue golpeado por el punzante olor a alcohol de su aliento e inconscientemente, volvió el rostro. Pareciera que se hubiera bañado en licor. Pero Riki, sin darle mayor importancia, asomó medio cuerpo balanceándose y sonrió maliciosamente.

– Un pequeño regalo por la visita.

Mientras decía esto, con manos inseguras, empujó un objeto contra el el pecho de Guy. Se trataba de un licor alucinógeno de alto precio, muchísimo más caro que el Stout. Guy contuvo la respiración por un momento.

– ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esto?

Cuando volvió a repetirle la pregunta con una voz medio tomada, Riki se rió entre dientes. Estaba de muy buen humor, como si le hubiera pasado algo francamente bueno y torcía los labios de modo extraño, como si no pudiera reprimir una risa contenida.

– Vaya buen humor que traes, ¿eh? ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?

Nada mas lo sondeó de esta indirecta manera, Riki, tomando cómodamente posesión de la cama como si fuera rey y señor del lugar, respondió al tiempo que levantaba pesadamente los ojos y reía haciendo resonar la nariz.

– Tsk, más o menos.

– Aun así, Rozh-Liena Vultain!¡Esto si es grande!

– ¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

– No especialmente... Solo quería dar las gracias por recibir algo de lo que rara vez podría ver siquiera la etiqueta para venerarla. Jamás pensé que pudieras hacerte con una de estas.

Riki se retorció riendo a carcajadas. Guy, extrañamente intranquilo por averiguar si era una risotada inducida por la borrachera o si en algún momento de lucidez se tronchaba burlándose de si mismo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Recientemente, había algo muy extraño en Riki.

"Ese tiene un pie metido en algo peligroso."

Su situación financiera era buena al punto de hacer volar ese rumor por todas partes. Se pasaba un tiempo desaparecido y de repente volvía trayendo consigo un licor tan caro que en sitios como el Ghetto no era conocido siquiera de oídas. Luego, se reía abiertamente de la conmoción general que esto causaba y se emborrachaba completamente ante miradas que eran un mezcla de envidia y celos.

Todos querían saber de donde sacaba tanto dinero. Sin embargo, aunque le presionaban para que hablara por medio de bromas llenas de punzante ironía, Riki solo respondía con vaguedades, evitando a toda costa el enfrentamiento directo con ellos.

La razón de que a pesar de ello no se ganara la antipatía de sus compañeros no era únicamente por ser el líder del grupo. Su brillante cabello negro y su ojos de obsidiana destacan tanto que discordaban con el basurero conocido como el Ghetto. Nadie lo decía con palabras, pero no podían evitar sentirse cautivados por esa salvaje agresividad que era capaz de quemar al contacto. Ellos no harían nada por romper ese hechizo. Por eso era que Guy no podía evitar preocuparse seriamente.

– Oye Riki, dime sinceramente, ¿No estarás metido en algo peligroso, ¿no?

– ¿A que viene preguntarme eso de repente?¿Que te pasa? ¡Deja de mirarme así!

– ¡No me cambies de tema y responde claramente!

Guy estaba irritado. ¿Donde demonios había estado Riki ? ¿Y haciendo qué? Incluso había comenzado a tener la extraña sensación de que cada vez que le veía, poco a poco se iba transformando en otra persona, y eso le ponía nervioso. Pero Riki volvió a eludir la pregunta con una sonrisa.

Guy permaneció en silencio. Para ser exactos, es que de repente no encontró palabras que decir. Se había quedado mudo de asombro. La sorprendente amabilidad de los ojos de Riki, húmedos por la borrachera y la serenidad de esa sonrisa cincelada en las comisuras de sus labios, por alguna razón le desconcertaban totalmente. Aunque su relación era tan estrecha, al punto de haberse lamido mutuamente sus lugares ocultos, tenía la impresión de que esta era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el rostro de Riki.

Supiera o no de la agitación de Guy, Riki, dando un profundo suspiro, de repente cambió por completo de actitud, y con una expresión de desagrado como si estuviera masticando insectos amargos murmuró entre dientes:

– Mira Guy, las oportunidades no se encuentran en cada esquina, y menos las que hacen que gente como nosotros podamos salir a la luz. Yo ya estoy cansado de robar Stout a escondidas y luego beberlo a sorbos para drogarme de mala manera. Puestos a soñar, me gustaría destacar lo más rápidamente posible. Mirando ambiciosamente y esperando que la riqueza caiga del cielo, el tiempo pasa y nosotros seguimos siendo escoria del Ghetto. Yo, tu y tíos así conocemos miles, ¿o no? Guy, yo no quiero eso. La idea de permanecer aquí para siempre así como estamos ahora y sentir como mi cuerpo se pudre hasta las entrañas me horroriza.

¿Quién diablos era el que había dicho que el Ghetto era un espectro que devoraba la juventud y el alma de la gente? Sus habitantes habían comprobado en sus propias carnes cuan cierto era eso.

Cuando alguien trataba de dejar el Ghetto, el profundamente arraigado desdén con que se les miraba, superaba con creces a la mas enfermiza envidia. Los que se iban haciendo mayores se amontonaban como nieve acumulada por la ventisca a la puerta de las casas, y entre ellos ni siquiera los sueños podían subsistir. Nadie puede alzar el vuelo sin esperanza y los sueños que en ella habitan. Pero uno no puede superarse a si mismo sin enfrentarse al miedo a caer.  
Mas insípidos que la sensación de la arena en la boca, los días se suceden unos a otros, limitándose a ir heredando la realidad del momento presente.

Todos en Ceres eran conscientes de esto y aun así se cercenan las alas del espíritu como si ello fuera necesario para sobrevivir. El muro de la llamada realidad era pesado y grueso. Los que, a sabiendas de que serán repelidos, se lanzan a desafiarlo eran llamados con sarcasmo "héroes". En el reverso, los que saben que nunca serían capaces de estar en las botas de esos "héroes" se limitan a compadecerse de si mismos y se entregan a la bebida.

– ¡Trepare fuera de aquí, ya lo verás! -alzando la vista hacia el techo, Riki dijo eso con una voz mas áspera que nunca.

"Ya veo..."

Guy bajó la mirada y, sin decir nada, se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Salir del Ghetto era fácil. Físicamente no había nada que separara Midas de Ceres. Sin embargo liberarse de la realidad de haber crecido en el Ghetto era algo mucho más difícil. Se erguía sobre el mismo territorio que Midas, bajo el mismo cielo e incluso compartían un mismo idioma. Pero... los habitantes de Ceres no poseían tarjeta de identificación. Solo esa diferencia, hacía imposible que el Ghetto formara parte de Midas. Refugio de vagabundos y delincuentes, el Ghetto era un lugar subdesarrollado. Y, junto con sus habitantes, había sido borrado de los registros de Midas para siempre.

El abismo que separaba ambos mundos era invisible, sin embargo, en el interior de las pupilas de los ciudadanos de Midas palpitaba incesantemente. Se decía que se trataba de una peculiar sentimiento de superioridad que Midas tenía sobre el que despreciaba con el nombre de Ghetto.

La vida de un ciudadano de La Ciudad del Placer, distaba mucho de ser agradable, pues tenían el alma y el cuerpo amarrados. Pero, críticas al Sistema, o causar problemas podía desembocar en la pérdida de su identificación, así que todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en que era más sensato obedecer las reglas sin rechistar.

Enfrente de ellos, autodenominándose despectivamente "El impuro" Ceres existía. Jadeando en las profundidades de un pozo desde donde no se alcanza a ver la superficie, el Ghetto estaba presente.

Para los ciudadanos la mayor humillación no era ni la coartación de su libertad de palabra y acción, ni la rabia por la injusticia que con ello se cometía. Sino el ser despojados de todos sus bienes y derechos y ser arrojados a Ceres. El Ghetto era igual a la perdida de la humanidad. La enseñanza de esta ideología había penetrado las mentes de los ciudadanos hasta aterrorizarlos.

Pareciera como si, lleno de hostilidad, el propio instinto de autodefensa de Midas se exhibiese ahora abiertamente. Midas trataba de no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

* * *

Hacía algún tiempo, una grave crisis había hecho temblar sus cimientos. Los que no querían que un computador decidiese sus actos, los que deseaban cortar las cadenas que les oprimían buscando dignidad y libertad como seres humanos, ocuparon la Novena Área para tratar de construir una nueva ciudad donde vivir independientemente. Dijeron que no se trataba de una rebelión, sino de una reforma; la era de sumisión y servilismo a una máquina había terminado. Cuando, de donde y como vendrían los fondos y los materiales para esta empresa, no lo sabían. En la Novena Área se habían surtido solo de lo necesario para vivir sin apuros provisionalmente.

Vivir sin coacciones, sin diferencias de clase y cada uno con su propia vida privada, eso era lo que deseaban. Ceres debía convertirse en esa Utopía para ellos."Libertad Absoluta": la fuerza y la energía que ponían en seguir este eslogan sin retroceder ni un paso ante nada no pasaba desapercibida. Desde la Novena Área a cada una de las otras, pasando de boca en boca, fluyó, serpenteó, se dilató, y el descontento y las protestas que se habían mantenido latentes bajo la superficie, emergieron de un golpe.

Se sucedieron los sabotajes aquí y allá, por todas partes se elevaros críticas abiertas al sistema.

Al principio, Midas menospreció el asunto pensando que no se prolongaría demasiado, pero cuando como resultado de esta situación sus clientes comenzaron a esfumarse, no tuvo más remedio que reconocer la gravedad del problema. Sin embargo, tal vez porque era consciente de la sombra que se movía tras los cabecillas de esta rebelión en contra del sistema, no intentó derribarlos y aplastarlos por la fuerza. Así que, en vez de ordenar el total e inmediato desalojo de todo habitante de Ceres, lo que hizo fue comunicarles que sus nombres habían sido borrados de los registros de Midas.  
Ese día, los gritos de alegría estremecieron Ceres.

"¡Hemos ganado!" -decían...

Por supuesto, también hubo algunos que miraron con ojos incrédulos esta decisión de Midas, que, de tan indulgente, les había dejado más decepcionados que sorprendidos. Pero estas dudas acabaron por disiparse entre los hurras de victoria y la embriaguez causada por la excitación. Habían ganado sus derechos sin que hubiera una sola víctima y sin ninguna deserción. Ese era su gran orgullo.

Pero, ¿De verdad habían ganado? ¿Por qué había permitido Midas la independencia de Ceres tan fácilmente?  
Meses después, cuando la exaltación de la victoria había pasado, comenzaron a reflexionar continuamente sobre esto. Porque, en la diversas fases de la existencia de Ceres descubrieron no ya una quimera, sino una realidad. "Nadie que venga será rechazado." Ese era el credo de Ceres. "Podemos crear el futuro de Ceres entre todos los que tenemos las mismas aspiraciones." Esta era su optimista previsión de futuro. Quizás es que no habían roto del todo los lazos con las federaciones que secretamente les habían prestado su ayuda para lograr su independencia.

Así, antes que que pudieran establecer una organización basada en ese ideal, Ceres se vio invadida por gente que venía atraída por el poder mágico de la palabra "Libertad". Muchos de ellos sin ninguna creencia o propósito, solo porque estaban seguros de que algo cambiaría si venían a Ceres.

Pero sus habitantes eran aún demasiado jóvenes para comprender y dirigir con seguridad a esa gente.  
Esto y que además no poseían ningún líder con suficiente experiencia fue lo primero que causó el caos en Ceres. Después, las protestas egoístas como "tu no haces nada" o "este trabajo no es para mí" se sucedieron una tras otra. Esto se transformó pronto en un sentimiento de impaciencia que les impedía pensar con claridad y en rabia de que las cosas no salieran como se habían imaginado. La libertad sin restricción e intervención de nadie no es hacer cada uno lo que le viene en gana. Para conseguirla es imprescindible un mínimo de disciplina y cooperación. De los contrario, aunque gritemos "libertad" hasta quedarnos sin voz, este ideal no es más que una cáscara vacía.

La independencia de una ruidosa bandada de cuervos no tiene sentido. Una vez obtenida la libertad, se necesita su tiempo para conseguir que arraigue. Esto tan simple, y era lo principal que deberían haber tenido en cuenta. De nada sirvió que los más versados en la materia como eran los federalistas, sostuvieran con desespero esta idea. Cuando la tormenta amainó y el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse en Ceres, la gente ya no les hacía caso. Debido a al gran cantidad de problemas que encontraron en el intento por cumplir su propósito de independizarse de Midas, Ceres pasó graves apuros. No eran pocos los que estaban desilusionados de esta Ceres, o los que se marchaban escupiendo maldiciones. "Si Ceres no funciona, no queda otra opción que volver a Midas..." Este fue el pensamiento fácil y cómodo que probablemente pasó por sus mentes.

Pero su conducta de niños mimados recibió un duro golpe por parte de Midas, y por primera vez se dieron cuenta del alto precio que habían pagado por su libertad. Midas que tan fácilmente les había dado permiso cuando desearon establecerse en Ceres, se negó en rotundo a admitirles de nuevo poniendo como pretexto que ya habían sido borrados de los registros. La causa de que les cerraran inexorablemente sus puertas, no era que se resistieran a admitir de nuevo en su seno a elementos discordantes con el sistema. Ya que si así fuera, poseían la crueldad suficiente para no vacilar en hacerles un lavado de cerebro. Se trataba de que estaba en juego su honor como ciudad satélite de Tanagura. Por ello, Midas no cedió un ápice en su venganza contra ellos. Y al mismo tiempo sirvió también como ejemplo y advertencia a los ciudadanos de Midas.

Con sus sueños destrozados, dejando caer los hombros con desaliento y sin recursos para traspasar el muro de su rechazo, sólo les quedaba matar el tiempo en Ceres mientras se arrastraban tambaleantes entre los remordimientos y la desesperación.

Cada noche Midas se exhibía ante ellos engalanada con su vestido de neón resplandeciente. Hechizadora y lascivamente encendía sus corazones, pero nunca con intención de invitarles a entrar en su seno. La apatía de no tener otra cosa que hacer que dejarse arrastrar por el paso del tiempo pronto engendró su ruina espiritual. Como una enfermedad se abatió sigilosamente sobre ellos y lenta pero constantemente fue corroyendo Ceres poco a poco. Aunque cambiaron las generaciones esto no daba señales de detenerse, y así Ceres degeneró en un Ghetto cada vez más marginal.

* * *

Conociendo de sobra esta historia, Riki debió de haber mantenido la mirada fija hacia delante cuando se alejó los primeros pasos. Seguro que se prometió a sí mismo que sólo volvería la vista atrás en caso de estrepitoso fracaso. Sin embargo, una noche cuando habían pasado casi tres años, inesperadamente Riki apareció de vuelta en el Ghetto. Guy, cogido por sorpresa, se quedó paralizado, con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder articular palabra cuando le vio ante él.

– Tienes buen aspecto, -le dijo Riki mientras sonreía con un aire nostálgico.

Había crecido y tenía un aspecto más adulto, hasta el punto que parecía otra persona. Irradiaba con esplendor aquella rudeza de hace tres años, sus miembros, largos y finos, daban la misma sensación de flexibilidad, sin embargo sus ojos eran ahora fríos e inexpresivos.

Su regreso causó un gran revuelo entre sus antiguos camaradas, en el buen y en el mal sentido. Esto es que Riki tuvo que enfrentarse también a una vorágine de calumnias y burlas variadas. En mayor o menor grado, todos querían husmear en lo que había ocurrido en esos tres años que le habían transformado tanto.

Sin embargo, Riki permanecía en silencio. Ya fuera atacado con murmuraciones maliciosas e hirientes o soportara provocaciones directas, no se enfurecía como antaño, sino que tranquilamente esperó a que todo a su alrededor se hubiese calmado.

Ante tales cambios mostrados por Riki, Guy, junto con la sorpresa, no podía evitar sentir desasosiego en su corazón invadido por la duda. Todos, sin excepción, los que regresaban al Ghetto con sus sueños destrozados arrastraban algún tipo de trauma. Por lo general esto era frustración nacida de la desesperanza, o el desagradable vicio de burlarse de sí mismos. Y por último, la sombra de la locura les acechaba agazapada en el fondo del abismo de la desesperación. Solían debilitarse con drogas y alcohol para devorar con avidez sueños tan repetitivos como efímeros. Y para tratar de escapar de los fantasmas del pasado, se fabricaban su propio cascarón y se encerraban en él.

Sin embargo en Riki había algo diferente. Esa agresividad que parecía quemar al contacto había desaparecido. Es más, sus ojos apagados miraban a los demás incluso con frialdad y desdén. Y cuando estaba entre sus compañeros, ¿que era esa extremada serenidad, esa forma de usar las manos para apurar el vaso como si estuviera catando el contenido?  
Para Guy era imposible adivinar lo que se ocultaba en el corazón que Riki se esforzaba en cerrar tan celosamente. Pero la transformación que había sufrido era demasiado brutal como para ignorarla y fingir que todo iba bien.

* * *

 _Midas, Tercera Área, Mistral Park_

El día de la subasta estaba próximo. Al medio día, cuando en la poco concurrida plaza circular se comenzó a llenar de los materiales para los preparativos y de los ecos de las voces animadas de la gente, Midas empezó también a adquirir un tinte febril. Como Kyrie había dicho, esta vez, primera después de cinco años, La Academia iba a sacar sus mejores ejemplares. Quizás por ese motivo, incluso en un lugar con el que la subasta tenía bien poco que ver como era Ceres, el rumor corría imparable por los sitios de bebida y otros tugurios.

– ¡Sería genial! ¡Vayamos! Total, mirar es gratis. Si tenemos suerte, tal vez podremos pillar algún buen caldo para beber. Además no veo ninguna razón de peso para no querer ir.

Para Riki, quien ni sentía el más mínimo interés por la subasta, ni le apetecía en absoluto ir a contemplar tal evento, la obstinación de Kyrie resultaba un verdadero fastidio.

– ¿Es que hay alguien allí con quien no quieres encontrarte? Le desafió Kyrie.

– Nadie en especial.

– Entonces, ¡decidido! No está mal que de vez en cuando quedemos para salir todos juntos, ¿no? -Kyrie le dedicó una significativa sonrisa.  
Riki desvió bruscamente la mirada hablando tan bajo que nadie hubiera podido oírle:

– Este tío tiene algo que no me gusta.

¿Será que estaba harto de su carita de ser un sabelotodo a pesar de no tener ni diecisiete años cumplidos?

No, no era eso.

¿Quizás era porque siempre le toreaba, a pesar de ser un mocoso tres años menor que él? Tampoco era ese el motivo.

Lo que Riki quería negar era que, constantemente, tras los extraños ojos del fastidioso Kyrie, se hallaba un doble de sí mismo tal y como había sido hacía tres años. Cuando le vio por primera vez no había pensado nada en particular de él. Tan solo le había extrañado el hecho de que tuviera ojos dispares, aunque no le había dado mayor importancia. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a notar que una y otra vez su antiguo yo se veía reflejado en la conducta y las palabras de Kyrie?

"Si fuera el de antes quizás también habría dicho eso. Si fuera hace tres años, seguro que habría hecho lo mismo."

Frases así le venían a la mente constantemente. Tan pronto como fue completamente consciente de ello, vino la sensación de que, exceptuando el aspecto físico, se le parecía en todo. La forma de hablar, los gestos, incluso su tono de voz algo insolente.

Era insoportable.

La ilusión que le mostraba a su antiguo yo, al que se suponía desaparecido hacía mucho, removía en él el recuerdo de aquella época y otras profundas emociones, las cuales daban paso a una amargura ya olvidada, pero tan grande que de pronto sentía deseos de morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

La razón por la que Riki había regresado al Ghetto era porque, estando allí, tenía la impresión de poder respirar libremente. Pensó que allí podría relajar la tensión acumulada en sus miembros, y estar sin hacer nada el tiempo que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Lo paradójico era que, a pesar de que tres años antes, el hecho de que los días transcurriesen monótonos, sin cambios ni emociones le producía náuseas, ahora lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Y aunque no podía cambiar el pasado, tenía la sensación de que, mientras éste se mantuviera completamente sumergido en el hondo y turbio mar del tiempo, poco a poco iría diluyéndose en él.

Sin embargo, la existencia de Kyrie había sido un error de cálculo. Solo con oír su voz, notaba un fuerte sabor amargo en la boca. Si trataba de masticarlo y tragarlo a la fuerza, sentía punzadas de dolor en el corazón. Cuanto más trataba Riki de ignorar al demasiado perspicaz muchacho, más se obstinaba Kyrie en incordiarle.

Los negros ojos de Riki que se defendían con una silenciosa mirada, habían comenzado a estremecerse por una cólera que cada vez le era más difícil controlar. No es que Riki fuera originalmente el tipo de persona que se dedica a observar tranquilamente esperando el momento propicio. En transcurso de esos tres años no hizo otra cosa que aprender a aguantar. No, para ser exactos, ¿no sería mejor decir que le obligaron a ello? Comparado con aquello, las maledicencias y las burlas del Ghetto, eran algo insignificante.

Al menos, el pensar que podía, a su manera, controlar su irascible temperamento fue precisamente lo que había animado a Riki a regresar. Su orgullo y su testarudez de antaño se habían desgastado hacía ya mucho durante aquellos tres años.

Pero Kyrie, con su sola presencia, removía punzantemente el pasado.

Tratando de parecer un golfo, inocentemente, reavivaba los recuerdos de aquella época en la que Riki también había sido insolente y arrogante, y los mostraba nítidamente ante él. Era imposible tener tranquilidad de espíritu en esta situación. La expresión de amarga cólera apareció en los ojos de Riki, y era como si aquella máscara de pasividad resbalase de su rostro.

* * *

El día de la subasta amaneció despejado como haciendo honor a la gran fiesta que se preparaba. Riki, apremiado por Kyrie, encaminó sus pasos hacia Mistral Park en compañía de Guy.

A pesar de que aun faltaba tiempo para la apertura, el camino hacia el lugar donde se celebraba la subasta era un hervidero de gente. Solo por esto Riki ya se sentía fastidiado.

– ¡Esto es genial! ¡Qué, qué, qué multitud! Se nota que hay subasta. Esta atmósfera tan caliente es asfixiante, ¿verdad?

Con más admiración que ironía, Kyrie dijo esto mientras observaba con ojos maravillados. Seguidamente, con una risa sardónica Luke dijo por lo bajo:

– Tanta subasta y al final vamos a terminar colocándonos todos juntos. No creo que haya ningún gran cambio en ponernos grogi con Stout.

– Pero es interesante. Aquí hay gente de todo tipo, y las mascotas de La Academia, rara vez tenemos la suerte de verlas. La gente de arremolina constantemente delante de los expositores para contemplarlas. Me pregunto que estarán pensando esos tíos.

No le preguntaba a ninguno en particular, pero tras retirar la mirada de la bulliciosa marea humana para dirigirla de nuevo a sus compañeros, sin querer, sus ojos se tropezaron con los de Riki.

– Que opinas tú? -le dijo.

Riki, que normalmente le hubiera vuelto la cara sin hacerle el menor caso, curiosamente, le devolvió la mirada fijamente.

– Lo primero que piensan todos es "Que bien estaría hacerlo con éste todos los días", luego miran el precio mínimo de salida y ¡pop! se despiertan de su sueño. Los que tienen pasta de sobra y los que no tienen un centavo. Finalmente acaban muertos de asco al darse cuenta, muy a su pesar, de la gran diferencia entre ellos y las clases privilegiadas.

– ¡Vaaaya...! Así que tu también dices cosas fuertes a veces ¿eh? -mirándole medio sorprendido, Kyrie le sonrió con interés.

– Mi carácter siempre fue fuerte por naturaleza. Igual que alguien que yo me sé...

– Ah, ya. Entonces es que con los años te has convertido en un prudente viejecito.

– Porque no puedo pasarme la vida entera diciendo niñatadas como un crío.

– ¡Ja! En solo tres años te has hecho un chico maduro y responsable... En resumen, el líder de Bison, uno de los más destacados del Ghetto, ha terminado por convertirse en un carroza más. Qué desilusión, la verdad. Tal vez diste con alguien que te arrancó todos los pelos del culo. ¿Es eso?

– Ese discurso, Kyrie, deberías guardártelo para cuando esos pelos te haya terminado de crecer a ti, -era un tono de voz frío pero directo y cargado de veneno.

Kyrie se enfureció enseguida. Las palabras de Riki le sonaban a burla, como diciendo "¿De qué fanfarroneas tú, si todavía eres virgen?"

"Solo es porque no soy ningún fácil" -pensó Kyrie.

Ardiendo de cólera, Kyrie clavó sus airados ojos en Riki. A su vez, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, Riki contraatacó con una fulminante mirada. El silencio que se produjo, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. ¿Es que nadie pensaba intervenir?

De repente, Guy, como echando un cubo de agua fría sobre el caldeado ambiente, sujetó suavemente el hombro de Riki.

– Vámonos, Riki.

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Riki sintió como si la casi dolorosa tensión de sus miembros se disolviera. Sin embargo, la profunda amargura que sentía en su corazón no desapareció tan fácilmente.

"¡Maldita sea!¡Que fastidio!"

No la había originado la desafiante actitud de Kyrie, mucho menos era por el ligero nerviosismo que le producía la agobiante aglomeración de gente. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, le había invadido una desagradable sensación similar a la náusea. Además una inexplicable rabia parecía abrasarle las entrañas.

Según se acercaba arrastrado por la marea humana hacia los numerosos departamentos situados en el centro de la plaza, esto comenzó a oprimirle punzantemente el estómago. Delante de cada acumulación de personas se encontraba una de las mascotas que iban a subastarse. Divididas por centros de cría esperaban cómodamente en sus lujosas habitaciones a que les tocara su turno. Las había de diferente sexo, tono de piel, color de ojos y cabello, pero como es de suponer, era la elegancia de sus cuerpos bien proporcionados y la perfecta armonía de sus rasgos lo que decidía su calidad. Entre todas ellas, las que, con marcada diferencia, más atraían las miradas y el interés de la gente eran las mascotas criadas por La Academia. Diáfanos cabellos dorados, sedosa piel nívea. Sus labios carmesí ligeramente húmedos y la delicadeza de las líneas de sus ambiguos cuerpos, emanaban un estremecedoramente extraño encanto.

Sin duda alcanzarían un alto precio. Realmente todo en ellos sugería tal cosa. Entre las tiendas de mascotas oficialmente reconocidas por la ciudad central de Tanagura, hacía ya mucho que el centro científico de La Academia gozaba de excelente reputación como suministrador de mascotas de pura sangre. Grupo sanguíneo, calidad de los genes... todo detalle era rigurosamente examinado hasta la perfección, y sólo a los individuos seleccionados se les permitía nacer. Por eso las mascotas de La Academia estaban muy ufanas de su espléndida figura. Decir que sólo las mascotas de La Academia tenían el privilegio de despreciar tranquilamente las miradas, mezcla de envidia y celos, que les vertían a través de los cristales no era ninguna exageración. La sola hoja de papel que demostraba su pedigrí era el símbolo de su autoconfianza y su orgullo.

Las subastas de mascotas de Midas, celebradas con gran pompa una vez al año, se iban estableciendo más o menos abiertamente como la nueva industria de Tanagura. Sin embargo, hasta hacía solo un cuarto de siglo antes, esto tenía muy mala fama de cara al exterior.

"Anacrónico mercado de esclavos", "El peor atentado contra los derechos humanos".  
Incontables denuncias como estas eran lanzadas por las ciudades federadas. Y no solo se limitaban a las subastas, la propia existencia de Midas como símbolo del placer y corrupción era algo que les crispaba los nervios. Si el rostro visible de Midas era el de un imaginario castillo del placer donde no existían el día y la noche y donde ni siquiera importaban las ideologías, el rostro oculto que secretamente manipulaba dinero e influencias era siempre una realidad mucho más lúgubre y fea.

Y aquella que abrazaba ese nido de serpientes contra su pecho, la computerizada Ciudad Metálica, Tanagura, era aún peor.

Habitualmente, las ciudades libres formaban varias federaciones y se sostenían manteniendo relaciones de tira y afloja en materias comerciales y políticas. Pero aunque como ciudades estado eran independientes, no eran tantas las que funcionaban con total autonomía. Las ciudades pequeñas que carecían de recursos naturales especiales y no tenían una industria notable eran absorbidas por unas pocas grandes metrópolis y substancialmente no pasaban de ser semicolonias dependientes para las que el nombre de federadas no era más que un título.

En medio de todo esto, sin ser miembro de ninguna federación, sin permitir ninguna interferencia exterior, sin doblegarse a ninguna presión, estaba Tanagura.

El doceavo planeta del sistema de la estrella Glan, Amoi, era un pequeño planeta remoto, ni siquiera visitado por delincuentes perseguidos por la ley. No poseía novedosos recursos naturales, ni vida inteligente. Incluso las federaciones que realizaban inspecciones periódicas cada cierto número de años, tras un única exploración lo habían descartado completamente.

Hasta que un día una nave con un grupo de investigadores conocido como Abyss, aterrizó en el planeta. Querían crear una ciudad de investigación intensiva que rompiera con los conceptos establecidos. Libre de presiones políticas o tabúes religiosos.

Así nació Tanagura.

Muchos científicos se reunieron allí buscando el saber humano y la prosperidad. Ellos dieron vida al súper computador Júpiter. El banco de memorias de su cerebro artificial poseía todo tipo de informaciones y una colosal cantidad de datos. Así fue acumulando experiencia hasta alcanzar un alto grado de autoconciencia y, un día, de repente, se dio cuenta del valor de su propia existencia. Mejor dicho, según sus creadores humanos, su irracional actitud solo podía deberse a que había enloquecido. Y finalmente obligó a los humanos a someterse a su voluntad.

Júpiter era la espina dorsal de Tanagura, y como tal, arrebató a los humanos el dominio sobre la ciudad. Mirando a lo alto, hacia su cielo azul lavanda salpicado del brillo perpetuo de las estrellas, el antiguamente modesto planeta, Amoi.  
Cuando varias ciudades federales empezaron a darse cuenta de la situación y, aún aturdidas pensaban como actuar, Tanagura ya había completado su transformación en una extraña ciudad con humanos domesticados como habitantes. Y, ignorando totalmente la algarabía de las voces circundantes, comenzó a sobresalir tan firme como rápidamente, aún cuando trataba de mantener oculta su propia magnificencia.

La ciudad que llevaba a extraemos insospechados la belleza funcional y la racionalidad, rebosaba de un fresco y reluciente aspecto tras una metódica y eficiente limpieza. Sin embargo, rechazando no solo su calor sino también cualquiera suciedad típica del ser humano, esta visión era deslumbrante pero fría.

Dispersas por toda la ciudad, se encontraban las áridas miradas de un "ojo cámara". En otras palabras, la consciencia de Júpiter había sido dotada incluso con terminales nerviosas. ¿A que aspiraba Júpiter tras haber superado la intuición humana de sus creadores?

Con un equipo de investigadores educados por él mismo, y un grupo de androides de última generación a su servicio, se transformó en el "dios omnipotente" al que su nombre, Júpiter, hace referencia.

La base de Tanagura era la negación de las relaciones filiales, y el rechazo a la mortalidad. Pero esta ciudad que buscaba la prosperidad por encima de todo no era más que una criatura engendrada por la consciencia deformada de Júpiter.  
Los humanos, que por las limitaciones de la carne, difícilmente pueden burlar a la muerte, algún día serían fabricados sólo para servir a las máquinas. Tal epítome de futuro era lo que dejaba entrever la realidad allí existente.

Tal vez lo más inesperado fue que las federaciones manifestaran su odio abiertamente y lanzaran duras críticas. En cualquier época, es una constante que los fuertes se alimentan devorando a los débiles. Esto era algo que ellos mismos habían puesto en práctica. Nadie se atrevería a asegurar que las ciudades dependientes que se postraban a sus pies no serían las próximas.

Haciendo uso, sin tabúes ni restricciones, de conocimientos de biotecnología y electrónica muy anticipados a su época, Tanagura, día tras día se había ido construyendo una sólida posición. Y aunque las federaciones veían en esto una grave amenaza, por otra parte, se retorcían ante el dilema de haberse hecho demasiado dependientes de esas "cosas", que conseguían sin tener que ensuciarse sus propias manos. Así que las federaciones se encontraron de pronto mirándose la caras unos a otros sin saber que hacer.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, tanto las voces críticas que señalaban públicamente a Tanagura, como los gritos que exigían la abolición de las subastas de mascotas humanas, fueron haciéndose más y más débiles.

Después de esto, en solo medio siglo, comenzó incluso a cobrar fuerza una nueva tendencia tan ridícula como pensar que darse a conocer y hacerse un nombre en Midas constituía un barómetro de poder político y económico.

"El placer extremo rige sobre la vida y la muerte." Mientras se susurraban esto, la gente recorría la noche de Midas sin reparar en gastos, aglomerándose en las subastas de mascotas. Tal vez es que forma parte de la naturaleza humana el adaptarse a cualquier cosa con el paso del tiempo, ya sea buena o mala.

"Cuando los extremos se alcanzan, el mal se torna en virtud." Ante esta realidad, la moral humana se pierde una vez rotas las cadenas del raciocinio que la sujetaban.

* * *

Quizás porque a las 15:00 horas se abría la subasta, el flujo de la marea humana avanzaba hacia Mistral Park llevándose a quien fuera por delante. La ebullición de la algarabía tan pronto rebosaba como se hundía de nuevo, y uniéndose al calor desprendido por la multitud se adhería extrañamente al cuerpo.

Molesto por esta desagradable sensación Riki chasqueó la lengua. Fue en ese momento cuando, de repente, sintió como si una mirada le atrapara, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo. No era ninguna alucinación. Surgía de alguna parte entre la marea humana, y, obstinadamente, se negaba a soltar su presa.

"¿Dónde estás?" Deteniéndose a contra corriente, Riki miró lentamente a su alrededor.

– Riki, ¿qué pasa? -le preguntó Guy extrañado. Imitando a Riki, él también se había parado a su lado. Pero Riki no mostró la más mínima intención de contestar.

"¡¿Donde estás?!"

El desazón que le producía esa mirada que le mantenía atrapado aumentaba aún más su nerviosismo. Riki frunció pronunciadamente el ceño, y en ese momento, sobresaltado, tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo quedándose totalmente rígido.

Había encontrado al poseedor de la indiscreta mirada.

Parecía como si nadara entre las olas de siluetas humanas que iban y venían. Como si sólo su rostro fuera visible flotando sobre la multitud. Su belleza era tal que eclipsaba a cualquier mascota de La Academia. Sus ojos de hielo causaban escalofríos, y permanecían fijos en Riki sin mover un solo párpado. Riki creyó que los violentos latidos de su corazón acabarían por desgarrarle el pecho. Su rostro se tornó pálido.

– Oye, ¿le conoces?

Riki y aquel hombre permanecían inmóviles, y este susurro de Guy fue como si golpeara el tenso hilo generado por esta situación.

– ¿De qué iba a conocerle yo...? -respondió Riki con una voz débil y trémula incapaz de disimular su agitación.

Lo notara o no, Guy respondió en voz baja:

– Es verdad...

Esto relajó la tensión del ambiente. Distensión que Kyrie no tardó en aniquilar emitiendo un pequeño silbido:

– ¡Wow! ¡Increíble tío! ¡Mira que pelo más largo! ¡Y es un blondie!

Con aire agitado y sacudiendo involuntariamente la cabeza, Kyrie retomó la conversación antes de que decayera del todo y la impulsó con nuevos bríos.

La sorpresa con que miraba a aquel hombre con ojos desorbitados no era injustificada. Entre tanta gente que para hacer ostentación de su poderío vestían ropajes recargados y lujosos, las sencillas y funcionalmente diseñadas prendas que llevaba aquel hombre, paradojicamente, llamaban la atención. Más aún si se trataba de un miembro de la élite enfundado en el traje de cuerpo completo típico de los ciudadanos de Tanagura.

Generalmente la élite que residía en Tanagura llevaba el cabello largo para distinguirse de los androides. Poseían un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado y una singular belleza. Pero aparte de un coeficiente intelectual superior a 300, la élite eran solo seres de cuerpo artificial incapaces de reproducirse.

Se organizaban siguiendo un sistema de clases al que llamaba Noram, según el cual se dividían según el color de sus cabellos. Los que se dedicaban a trabajos de oficina relacionados con el exterior, en otras palabras los que estaban a cargo de los negocios gubernamentales, eran los de cabello negro, la "cara" de Tanagura. Como consejeros en estos asuntos, los miembros de cada campo de especialización se dividían según el grado de sus conocimientos en cabello rojo, verde o azul. Los más altos responsables de cada uno de estos campos lucían el cabello de color plateado. Y finalmente, la élite entre la élite, los que tenían el privilegio de contactar directamente con Júpiter, eran los de cabellos dorados, más conocidos como Blondies.

– ¡Mira! ¡Todavía nos está mirando! ¿Tendrá interés en nosotros? ¡Nos va a hacer una seña!

– ¡Idiota! ¡No digas más estupideces! -Riki alzó la voz malhumorado. Ese tono casi alegre de Kyrie le había sacado completamente de sus casillas.

– ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡Nos está mirando! ¿Acaso no es una oportunidad? Yo creo que sí. Mírale, es de pelo largo. Es un Blondie. Un super-élite, de los que rara vez se dejan ver en Midas.

– ...

– No se pierde nada por probar. ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor nos llevamos una sorpresa. No puedo dejar escapar un ocasión como esta. Yo voy a ir...

Riki frunció el entrecejo y permaneció en silencio. No era que se hubiera quedado sin habla aplastado por el apasionado discurso de Kyrie. Sino que, sin darse cuenta, los puños que mantenía cerrados comenzaron a temblar y un intenso sabor amargo invadió lo más profundo de su garganta. Era como si el gran parecido entre él y Kyrie se le mostrara ante sus ojos hasta decir basta.

Viendo a Riki en este estado, Kyrie, triunfante, le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

– ¡Hasta luego!

Kyrie se lanzó como si fuera a desgarrar el espacio comprendido entre Riki y Guy, echándose a andar con pasos rápidos.

– ¿No le detenemos, Riki...? -dijo Guy, con aire preocupado, mientras sus ojos perseguían la silueta de Kyrie según iba perdiéndose entre la marea humana.

Pero Riki, con aire enfadado, se limitó a soltar una sola frase:

– Que haga lo que le de la gana.

A pesar de ello, el escozor amargo permanecía. No era por Kyrie, sino dirigido hacia sí mismo.

Riki, elevando sus ojos por encima de la figura de Kyrie, lanzó la mirada de nuevo hacia donde estaba aquel hombre para comprobar si aún seguía allí.

Entonces, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, el hombre le devolvió una sardónica sonrisa curvando casi imperceptiblemente las comisuras de sus finos labios al tiempo que clavaba en Riki una fría y límpida mirada.

Riki, sin saber por que, se enfureció. Sintió impulsos de arrancarle esa sonrisa de la cara y pisotearla a gusto. La sangre inundó sus ojos y su vista se emborronó de rojo. Y en sólo ese instante, tanto la silueta de Kyrie como la belleza de aquel hombre habían desaparecido arrastrados por la marea humana.

Riki, apremiado por Guy, echó a andar en silencio. Sus pasos eran lentos y arrastraba los pies.

Aquella noche Riki se quedó solo en un bar, bebiendo un trago tras otro. La bebida era más fuerte y el ritmo más rápido que de costumbre, pero aún así no conseguía emborracharse lo más mínimo. Aquellos fríos ojos que parecían ver a través del alma de la gente y que denotaban una absoluta e inquebrantable autoconfianza. ¿Y a qué venía aquella irónica sonrisa cargada de significado?

Solo el hecho de recordarlo le hacía arder las entrañas.

Riki sí que conocía a aquel hombre. Y aunque tratara de olvidarlo, su recuerdo estaba tan profundamente arraigado que sentía que nunca podría librarse de él. Era como si lo llevara grabado a fuego en el revés de sus párpados.

Su voz, profunda y enérgica permanecía atrapada resonando en el interior de sus oídos. Ese ademán de echarse el cabello hacia atrás con sus gráciles dedos. La manía de de sentarse tranquilamente jugueteando con una copa y la mirada baja... No había olvidado ni una sola de estas cosas.

Iason Mink.

Cuanta amargura derramaba ese nombre al atravesar su garganta.

Desde ese momento, y para siempre, por mucho que se embadurnara con la suciedad del Ghetto, mientras Riki fuera Riki, nunca podría desprenderse de su pasado.

* * *

Aquel día, inusualmente, desde por la mañana había estado cayendo un fino polvo de lluvia helada. Tanto las calles salpicadas de basura, como las ruinosas paredes de la colonia estaban en medio de un gran sosiego, como si suspiraran de alivio tras un momento de tensión.

Pero cuando el cielo que yacía suspendido rasante a la tierra, fue envuelto completamente por un velo de oscuridad, en la esplendorosa noche de Midas, el tiempo comenzó lentamente a mover su oxidado engranaje, fluyendo con dificultad. Parecía como si dejando escapar profundos suspiros se alzara arrastrándose pesadamente, con calma.

Un poco rezagado, Riki se acercó al opaco lugar donde solían reunirse. Hacía mucho que no se pasaba por allí. Aunque, siempre era el primero que se le aparecía por delante, Kyrie no estaba. No se veía al fastidioso por ninguna parte. Solo esto hizo que Riki se relajara en gran parte. Sin embargo, por algún motivo sentía una extraña desazón. Se sorprendió al descubrirse a si mismo pensando que la ausencia de Kyrie era la causa de que el ambiente de la reunión estuviese tan poco animado.

– ¡Eh! -Guy se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Riki y levantándose, le tendió el vaso, invitándole a beber.

– ¿Que? Esto está mortalmente aburrido hoy, ¿verdad? Hacía mucho que no te aparecías por aquí. Ya pensábamos que te habías buscado otro escondite...

Tras mojar la garganta con un trago, Riki alzó la mirada, y entonces Guy, encogiéndose levemente los hombros dijo:

– Cuando Kyrie no está la conversación no es muy animada que digamos.

– ...

– Últimamente Kyrie no está muy sociable.

– Mejor así, ¿No crees? Seguro que el mocoso se reúne con otros mocosos como él.

– Oye Riki, no será que...

– ¿...que?

– ¿Como que qué?

Mientras dejaba esta frase en el aire, Guy se dio cuenta de que la cara de póquer de Riki no daba señales de inmutarse en absoluto, así que...

– Bah... Déjalo, es igual, -dijo con resignación mientras apuraba el contenido del vaso.

Francamente, Riki no tenía el más mínimo interés en saber donde estaba Kyrie, con quien y haciendo qué. Aún cuando realmente estuviera metido en algún lío como temía Guy.

– No es mi problema.

Eso era todo.

* * *

Así transcurrió un mes. Impregnado en días monótonos, el segundo mes también expiró. Hundiéndose lentamente, había pasado ya la mitad del tercer mes cuando un rumor llegó a oídos de Riki.

– ¡Oye!¿Es verdad eso?¿Que Kyrie anda buscando a colegas nuestros para llevárselos a los androides?

– Sí. Y dicen que consigue unos considerables ingresos a cambio. Según parece, hacerlo con humanos es la última moda entre ellos.

– ¡Uh!¿Incluso esos maniquíes han llegado tan lejos?¡Increíble tío!

– Bah, pero ellos no pueden tener la sensibilidad del tacto tan fina como un humano de carne y hueso.

– Pero parece que en "eso" tienen un aguante increíble. Mira a Tamm, de la banda de Saitz. Aunque cuando acompañó a Kyrie no iba muy convencido, desde entonces como si estuviera enganchado va a por más todo los días.

– Vaaaya, pues si son tan buenos yo también quiero probar a hacerlo con ellos.

– ¡Je je..! Pero a tí te dirían "no gracias".

– Exacto, la oferta es solo para los mocosos.

– Mira tío, ellos tienen el privilegio de elegir, ¿no? Entonces está claro que no van a decantarse por los pasados de fecha, sino por tiernos jovencitos casi sin usar.

– Y Kyrie consigue su margen de beneficios como intermediario, ¿no?

– Eso parece. Sin duda es avispado el muchacho...

– Pero es un bastardo mezquino. ¿Es que no tiene intención de traernos siquiera una pizca de las sobras?

El tono de Sid, imposible de detectar si era en serio o en broma, provocó algunas risas secas. Pero acabaron por interrumpirse bruscamente y tras esto el silencio se abatió sobre ellos. Norris comenzó a sentirse incómodo y como si estuviera a punto de decir "ya no lo soporto más", tomó la palabra con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

– En cuanto a eso, nuestro líder Riki también hacía cosas como venir con licores nunca vistos en el Ghetto.

– ¡Vaya!¿No será que estuviste haciendo lo mismo que Kyrie ?¿Eh Riki? -una risa contenida hizo resonar la garganta de Luke- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te has quedado sin habla porque he dado en el clavo?

Luke parecía más furioso que sarcástico. No podía soportar esa actitud de indiferencia de Riki.

– Me trae sin cuidado lo que pienses. Puedes imaginarte lo que te de la gana.

Ante tan fría respuesta, Luke no pudo menos que escupir sonoramente.

– Esa expresión de tu cara me pone enfermo, Riki.

– ...

– Me cabrea tanto que me entran ganas de metértela por detrás y hacerte gemir como un perrito.

Nadie pensó que aquello fuera una broma de Luke. La borrachera hacía relucir deslumbrantemente sus verdaderos sentimientos como el fuego revela la tinta invisible.

– Atrévete a intentarlo, y te dejo esa verga inútil para toda tu vida. Estás avisado, así que luego no llores, -deliberadamente despacio y dejando caer el tono de voz, Riki le amenazó con esas palabras.

Parecía como si, de repente, la máscara con la cara de póquer hubiese resbalado fuera de su rostro Durante un instante todos se quedaron callados conteniendo la respiración. Aquella expresión desnuda de Riki, no la habían visto nunca. Ni siquiera tres años atrás. Lo que chispeaba en el interior de sus ojos negros era diferente de aquella ardiente excitación de antaño, tenía algo más frío, hechizador y lleno de un peligroso encanto.

El silencio era asfixiante y les puso el vello de punta. Todos dedicaban a ambos miradas nerviosas sin atreverse ni a respirar. Todos menos Guy, que observaba fascinado el rostro de Riki.

Sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos delataban el rápido latir de su corazón. Era como si un incontenible suspiro flotara en las comisuras de sus labios.

"Eso es, este sí es Riki. Así es como tiene que ser Riki.", parecía estar diciendo.

* * *

El verano estaba a punto de terminar.

El calor tórrido había brillado por su ausencia en un verano atípicamente suave y corto. Pronto haría un año desde que Riki regresó al Ghetto. Los días habían transcurrido grises y monótonos sin ningún interés o provecho que mereciese la pena destacar. Pero Riki no se sentía incómodo en absoluto.

Se decía que el que no pone muy altas sus expectativas, en cierta manera consigue llevar una vida reposada.  
Aún cuando cargaba con el lastre de saber que si confesara estos sentimientos no solo se burlarían de él, sino que incluso podrían llegar a insultarle con dureza, tan sólo el poder respirar libremente era ahora más que suficiente para él. En el Ghetto no había coacciones de ningún tipo.

Riki volvía a saborear lo que era sentirse libre de toda atadura. Sus compañeros murmuraban que Riki se había convertido en un perdedor. Cada vez les irritaba más la pasividad con que aceptaba cualquier cosa que le dijeran sin tratar de defenderse. Estaban furiosos de no poder averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de Riki.

Pero si ninguno, estando sobrio, tenía el coraje de enfrentarse cara a cara con esos ojos negros brillantes como el cristal, mucho más aun les intimidaba ese peligroso dulce encanto que a veces se filtraba de los extremos de sus ropajes de frialdad y que les causaba un cruel dolor en el corazón.

El que antes se disputaba el primer puesto en el Ghetto, el líder de Bison, había desaparecido. Mientras que esto era ya aceptado tanto por los demás como por el propio Riki, por otra parte, él no se daba cuenta de que ahora irradiaba un encanto casi estoico. El hecho de que Riki no fuera consciente de ello a pesar de que todos a su alrededor lo percibían con agudeza era algo intrínsecamente letal.

– ¿Eh? -preguntó de repente Norris, pensando que quizás había entendido mal.

Estaban matando el tiempo en su escondite de siempre. Un lugar sombrío aún al mediodía.

– Esta noche me tiro a Riki, -era lo que acababa de soltar Luke de improviso.

– No me hacen gracia ese tipo de bromas. -dijo Sid mientras clavaba en él unos ojos fulgurantes.

Pero Luke de pasó la lengua por sus labios agrietados y sonrió:

– Lo digo en serio.

– Pero, ¿que pasa contigo?¡Riki tiene a Guy!

– Esa historia es agua pasada. Esos dos cortaron hace tiempo, tú deberías saberlo.

Sin nada que poder replicar, Norris, furioso, guardó silencio.

– Desde que Riki regresó hasta ahora no he oído nada sobre que hayan vuelto.

– Venga, Luke. ¿Todavía le guardas rencor por lo del otro día? Olvídalo ya. De todos modos, no creo que a Guy le hiciera mucha gracia. Y además aquello que dijo Riki iba en serio.

– Que tuviera esa reacción lo hace aún mas interesante...Ya estoy harto de esos tíos que vienen ofreciéndome su trasero por voluntad propia.  
Su tono de voz era jocoso, pero ninguno de sus compañeros tenía en absoluto intenciones de reírle la broma.

– ¡Basta ya! Beber tanto Stout te ha afectado a la cabeza. -escupió Norris.

A pesar de ello Luke replicó con sarcasmo:

– Tranquilos, no voy a pedirles que me ayuden. Por mí pueden seguir bebiendo Stout hasta que la cosa haya acabado.

– Yo paso de todo esto...

– Por nuestra amistad, voy a hacer como que todo esto fue una broma. Pero no menciones ya más el tema.

– Pero Sid, a tí que te llaman el "Virgin Killer", ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan acojonado? Riki ya no es el mismo que aquel que era el líder de Bison. Ya no tiene ningún motivo para sentirse superior.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? -el tono de voz de Luke, que nunca había preocupado antes a Sid, le había desagradado de repente.

– Te estoy diciendo que tu idolatrado "Riki-el-Líder-de-Bison" ya no existe. ¿Te enteras? El de ahora no es más que un perdedor, un despojo... Pero, sigue teniendo tan buen cuerpo como antaño, ¿no? Por ejemplo, ese trasero duro como una piedra... Solo de imaginarme a Riki desnudo se me pone dura, tío, de verdad... ¿Y acaso no te ocurre a tí lo mismo? ¿No es por eso por lo que andas tras Kyrie? ¿Porque se parece en algo al antiguo Riki? ¿O es que hacerlo con el auténtico Riki en persona te aterroriza tanto que no se te levanta?

Inmediatamente, Sid le enfocó con una mirada furibunda.

Su rostro se había vuelto pálido y hundido como si le hubieran exprimido hasta la última gota de sangre. En cambio sus ojos se habían inflamado y lucían un tinte rojizo. ¿Será ese el semblante que adoptan aquellos cuyos verdaderos sentimientos son arrancados de sus entrañas y expuestos a la luz para ser luego objeto se despiadadas burlas? Lo que la expresión de Sid mostraba, no era solo ira sino más bien un profundo odio.

Inquieto ante la posibilidad de que se enzarzaran allí mismo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Norris tragó saliva sonoramente.

– Mira Sid. Yo detesto esa cara de autosuficiencia de Riki, -su voz ya no tenía ese tono impregnado de sarcasmo que había estado usando hasta ahora. Tras el ahogado sonido de sus palabras palpitaban los verdaderos sentimientos de Luke- El antiguo Riki... parecía quemar al contacto. Era ardiente, fiero, sólo con estar a su lado era como si mi cuerpo se encendiera. La sangre me hervía en las venas, sentía que si estaba con Riki nada podría salir mal. No le temía a nada. Por eso cuando Riki abandonó Bison todos nos quedamos apáticos, sin ganas de hacer nada. Y aún así ninguno le guardamos rencor por ello. Y es que después de todo, aunque no quisiéramos reconocerlo, todos estábamos enamorados de él... Pero ¿qué es el Riki de ahora? Siempre con esa mirada fría, colocándose con Stout. Poniendo cara de indiferencia como si nosotros no pintáramos nada. Llega un momento en que ya no puedo seguir mirando hacia otro lado y fingiendo que todo sigue igual.

Sid y Norris contemplaban a Luke si decir una palabra. ¿Es que el malestar por tan egoísta forma de hablar les había quitado las ganas de contraatacar?

No.

Era que no sabían que replicar.

Parecía como si Luke se hubiera convertido en el portavoz de esa inexplicable rabia que sentían contra Riki. Y esta sensación les había dejado sin habla. Aunque eran conscientes de que ellos nunca rozarían los extremos que había rebasado Luke.

El indescriptible desconcierto y el silencio que reflejaba su débil oposición, se habían quedado estancados como el lodo, y hacían que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente. Respirar bajo esta opresión se había hecho prácticamente imposible, y ese momento...

– ¡Vaya! Que temprano llegaron hoy ¿no? -una voz familiar golpeó la atmósfera de improviso.

Se encogieron, sobresaltados y, como accionados por un resorte, todos clavaron sus ojos en el recién llegado. Riki se detuvo y con aire extrañado preguntó:

– ¿Pasa algo?

Pero nadie dijo esta boca es mía. Los tres se limitaron a hacer torpes intentos de desviar la mirada.

– Parece que Guy no ha llegado todavía, ¿no? -volvió a preguntar Riki.

– Hoy no viene. Dijo que tenía un compromiso con alguien o algo así, -respondió secamente Luke.

Sid le miró fijamente con ojos amenazadores. Y Norris, cayendo en la cuenta de por que Luke había elegido precisamente este día, chasqueó ligeramente la lengua. Tras esto, el incómodo silencio que emanó de ellos golpeó las mejillas de Riki, pero aún así, tomó asiento sin decir nada.

– ¿Quieres? -dijo Luke tendiéndole Stout.

Riki asintió con la cabeza. Tras triturar y tragar un trozo de desabrida y fría comida sólida, bebió del contenido y lo mantuvo en la boca. Deslizó el peculiar amargor punzante por la punta de la lengua para, poco a poco, hacer el líquido familiar a su garganta.

Era un rito.

Riki respiró profundamente y le ofreció el Stout a Sid, pero este lo rechazó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Entonces Riki se volvió hacia Norris, animándole con la mirada a que bebiera pero...

– No, ya no quiero tomar más. No estoy de humor esta noche...

Luke curvó casi imperceptiblemente los labios. Era sonrisa irónica a medio camino entre un rictus amargo y una mofa dirigida contra si mismo.

Los negros ojos de Riki ya habían comenzado a humedecerse por causa del Stout. Sus encogidos miembros bullían lentamente y una vaga sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Las exhalaciones que brotaban de sus labios eran tan dolorosamente dulces... La visión de la sonrisa de Riki era tan fascinadora que sin darse cuenta sus gargantas se estremecían al contemplarla. Ante sus ojos, Riki revelaba con indiferencia su rostro desnudo. Era como si dejándose llevar por la ola de placer, su personalidad se transformara por completo.

Por eso era que ellos no podían evitar permanecer totalmente inmóviles, devorando con avidez cada instante de esta transfiguración. Un momento sagrado de éxtasis, durante el que se guardaban de emitir ni un solo un suspiro.

Rodeados por un rígido silencio, sus respiraciones se sincronizaron con las pulsaciones de Riki, y así, sintieron como si estuvieran llegando a lo más alto del abismo del placer.

Al final, aquella noche no ocurrió nada...

Pero, Luke había roto la última presa de contención. La imagen de ese otro Riki capturado por el efecto del Stout se le había grabado profundamente en las retinas. Lo que vendría después, ya solo quedaba dejarlo en manos del destino, pensó Luke.

* * *

El cielo tenía un tono azul cobalto. Para estar en la época del año que anuncia el comienzo del invierno, la luz diurna que teñía completamente el cielo brillaba esplendorosamente.

Un air-car, pasó a gran velocidad recorriendo las desordenadas calles de Ceres.

Todos con los que se cruzaba volvían la cabeza para mirarlo estupefactos. Como si encontrara esto mortalmente divertido, el aparato avanzaba serpenteando y haciendo parpadear las luces traseras sin recato. La carrocería era plateada, con sólo mirarla se notaba su gran calidad y sin una sola mota de polvo, lucía realmente espléndida. Aunque era un modelo pequeño su diseño aerodinámico fiel a los principios de la belleza funcional parecía gozar de las más altas prestaciones. Pasó como un flash por las calles principales, girando de un lado a otro y dispersando la basura de los callejones.

Cuando de esta manera consiguió acaparar la atención de todos, dándose por satisfecho, el air-car descendió.

¿Quién demonios vendría en esta cosa tan extremadamente fuera de tono? Abriéndose paso entre miradas repletas de curiosidad y sorpresa el air-car se deslizó lentamente y se detuvo. La puerta gimió débilmente y se abrió hacia arriba. Inmediatamente el murmullo se apagó y todos guardaron silencio.

Nada más ver la cara del que ágilmente bajaba del coche, se produjo una ligera agitación. Era un irreconocible Kyrie, libre de todos los estigmas del Ghetto. Llevaba un vistoso traje que armonizaba tanto con su cuerpo que parecía hecho a medida. Sobre su pecho, ligeramente descubierto, una cadena dorada emitía un brillo opaco. Mientras que un brazalete resplandecía en su muñeca izquierda.

Los suspiros de envidia y las miradas endurecidas por los celos formaron una mezcla que, pegajosa, se adhería a Kyrie. Sin embargo Kyrie, impertérrito, les ignoró completamente y dobló la esquina con paso rápido.

Al fondo de esa calle había un viejo edificio. En el quinto piso se hallaba el refugio de sus compañeros. El anticuado ascensor se detuvo en esta quinta planta. Kyrie caminó con paso tranquilo y se detuvo delante de una puerta pintada de verde oscuro. Entonces, por primera vez, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

¿Es que la alegría por volver a ver a sus compañeros después de tanto tiempo le había provocado una involuntaria distensión labial? No parecía ser esa la razón...

En la pared de la izquierda había una cerradura electrónica para abrir la puerta. Kyrie fue tecleando la clave con soltura. Nada más apretó la última tecla, la puerta, como si le dedicara un homenaje a la entrada en escena de Kyrie, se abrió ceremoniosamente.

Kyrie hizo una leve respiración preparatoria y entró.

Mientras una o dos miradas se dirigían hacia él, Kyrie caminaba intencionadamente despacio. Quizás porque el bullicio en la calle ya les había alertado su llegada, no se oyó ninguna voz de sorpresa por ver de nuevo a Kyrie después de largo tiempo.

– ¡Vaya! Así que el Chico-Cenicienta ha regresado, -fue la primera voz que dio la bienvenida a Kyrie. Esta ambigua expresión, entre la ironía y la burla, era típica de Luke.

– No has cambiado en nada. De todos modos, me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

¿Es que tras vestirse con ropas elegantes hasta su tono de voz se había vuelto altanero? ¿O es que estaba tratando de dar esa impresión? Fuera lo que fuera, no hacía ningún intento por disimular su arrogante actitud.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero todavía bebiendo Stout? La próxima vez tengo que invitarles a una ronda de Vultain o algo así.

– Hm..., buena perspectiva esa. No sabía que malvender a tus compañeros a los cabrones de los androides fuera tan buen negocio."

Como era de esperar, Kyrie se enfadó, pero en lugar de contestarle de mala manera, sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Quieres comprobarlo? Puedo presentártelos si quieres.

– ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ya te lo pediré si me encuentro en un apuro. Por el momento, me conformo con que me traigas algo de Vultain para beber. Pero nada de mezquindades como traer una o dos botellas, por lo menos trae un pack de una docena. ¿Eh?

– Ok. Déjalo de mi cuenta. Pero después de que hayas bebido como una cosaco tendrás que hacer esfuerzos para que no te tiemblen las manos.

Nadie se atrevió a meter baza en tan espinosa negociación. Todos observaban con interés el desarrollo de la misma. Todos, menos Riki.

– ¡Vaya con Kyrie! Está eufórico. Ni siquiera Luke puede con él, -murmuró Guy, sonriendo con indulgencia.

– No es más que un mocoso -gruñó Riki en voz baja.

– No seas tan duro con el chico. Para él es su primer regreso triunfal, y es lógico que quiera pavonearse ante nosotros...

– Que comprensivo eres.

– Cuando uno lleva veinte años viviendo en el Ghetto, aprende a tomarse las cosas con calma. -Guy esbozó una amarga sonrisa, tan ambigua que sería difícil determinar si bromeaba o hablaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Riki observó a Guy en silencio. Sus negros ojos, con aire dolido, parecían envidiar la inquebrantable serenidad de Guy.

Guy, de repente, sin saber por que se se sintió aturdido. Tan cerca como al alcance de su mano las negras pupilas de Riki le miraban con avidez. Tener esos ojos frente a frente le hizo sentirse incómodo. Rápidamente Guy desvió la mirada.

Entonces Riki se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba mirando fijamente a Guy como una tonto y también apartó la vista. La tirantez que empezaba a generarse en el ambiente fue bruscamente desgarrada por Kyrie, que, aproximándose a ellos, dijo:

– ¿Qué? ¿Has pensado mejor aquello que hablamos? -sin dirigirle una solo mirada a Riki, Kyrie se sentó y escrutó los ojos de Guy.

– Si te refieres a aquello, ya te dije que no...

– Por eso mismo es que te estoy preguntando se te lo pensaste mejor.

– Kyrie, no seas pesado.

– ¿Por qué? Una oportunidad como esta no volverá a repetirse. -Kyrie se mostró apenado, como si en ello le fuera algo propio. No había en su tono de voz ni ironía ni sarcasmo, sino que parecía hablar sinceramente, de corazón- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Se trata de un Blondie! Si él ha dicho que lo desea realmente, ¿por qué te niegas? ¡Es absurdo!

– Simplemente porque trato de no tragarme ese bonito cuento de hadas.

– Pero te repito que no hay nada oscuro detrás de esto... ¡Es la verdad!

¿Cómo va un Blondie de Tanagura a desear que un impuro del Ghetto sea su mascota? Basta ya de bromas pesadas, -escupió Guy bajando la voz.

Inmediatamente, Riki, que seguía junto a él, alzó la cabeza sobresaltado.

– Además, lo que me parece aún más increíble es que me haya elegido precisamente a mí. Por más que me mires con buenos ojos yo no soy más que un tipo vulgar y corriente. ¿No me habrás confundido con otro mejor que yo?

– ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado? Sólo porque eres un impuro del Ghetto no tienes por que rebajarte de esa manera. No hay ningún error. Él lo dijo claramente: "Aquel que estaba junto al de cabello negro."; y aquel día al lado de Riki solo estabas tú. ¿O no?

No había terminado de pronunciar la última sílaba cuando Riki se lanzó hacia el sujetándole por el brazo. Un estremecimiento sacudió los hombros de Kyrie, que volvió la vista hacia él.

Pero, sus ojos mostraron inmediatamente una dureza casi hostil. Su intensidad era demasiado grande como para poder achacarla solo al enfado causado por haber sido interrumpido en mitad de la conversación.

– ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Kyrie, soltándose bruscamente de la mano de Riki.

– Ese Blondie del que estás hablando... ¿es el mismo cabrón que vimos aquel día en la subasta? -dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera tanteando el peso de cada palabra.

– ¿Y qué si lo es?

– ...

– Esto no te incumbe para nada. -elevando los extremos de sus labios, Kyrie sonrió con sorna. Era como si de un solo golpe liberara todo el rencor y amargura que sentía hacia Riki.

Pero Riki no prestaba atención a la ostentosa sonrisa de Kyrie. Lo único que ahora le preocupaba era saber por que Iason se había fijado en Guy. Riki conocía de sobra el carácter de Iason. Y no era necesario conocerle demasiado para saber que Iason no era tan estúpido como para transmitir sus deseos por medio de las palabras melosas de otra persona.

"¿Qué estás tramando... Iason?"

Al recordar la significativa sonrisa que el blondie le dirigió aquel día, Riki, inconscientemente, frunció el entrecejo.

* * *

 _En japonés "arrancar hasta los pelos del trasero" significa quitarle a una persona todo el coraje convirtiéndolo en alguien demasiado prudente o asustadizo. Y "esperar a que crezca el pelo" hace mención a hacerse adulto._


	2. Capítulo 2: Flashback

**Capítulo 2**

 **Reminiscencias del pasado**

En toda época, en todo lugar, el encuentro entre dos seres, humanos o no, es una apuesta de riesgo emocionante y dramática. Dependiendo de con quien se encuentre uno, la suerte puede tanto sonreírle como volverle cruelmente la espalda.

¿Hacia cual de ambos lados se inclinará la balanza? Nadie puede saberlo, ya que no existe ningún conocimiento o teoría establecida que explique la conexión espiritual entre dos personas.

Ya sea apropósito o accidentalmente este encuentro da lugar al comienzo de algo: amistad, traición, amor, odio, sufrimiento, tristeza... Lo desee o no nadie puede permanecer inmaculado.

Quizás es justo por eso por lo que la gente, aspirando a lucir ropajes de madurez y experiencia en la vida, reiteradamente alternan encuentros y separaciones a lo largo de las ondulaciones del tiempo.

Una noche, hacía cinco años... Riki se encontró con Iason por primera vez.

"Un impuro del Ghetto no tiene nada que perder." -era lo que Riki solía repetirse a sí mismo en aquel tiempo.

También aquella noche podían escucharse los jadeos de Midas, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Lentejuelas multicolores reverberaban cautivadoramente y, susurrando al oído palabras dulces y lascivas, trataban de capturar la calma y el silencio nocturno.

Las puertas en forma de arco que daban la bienvenida al interior de la ciudad eran realmente imponentes. Las escenas de mujeres desnudas representadas en sus relieves provenían de los llamados "Mitos de Vila" de la culminación de erotismo y karma. Los cuales a su vez procedían de antiguas leyendas que, originarias de la Nebulosa de Salinas, se habían transmitiendo por tradición oral y que la fama de Midas había vuelto a poner en boga. Las figuras de dichos relieves eran tan hermosas y detalladas que parecían reales y tan sensuales que hacían sentir deseos de tocarlas.

Como si tratara de incitar aún más este fascinante hechizo, el arco-iris de luces que caía sobre la multitud, encendiéndose y apagándose vertiginosamente, no era más que un veneno que arrancaba de cuajo los deseos dormidos en lo profundo de sus corazones, arrastrándolos al exterior. La zona interior a las puertas era exclusivamente para humanos. Llevar armas, incluso una navaja, estaba prohibido. Haciendo honor al eslogan publicitario de "Seguridad y Diversión" que se exhibía en las puertas, la gente era rigurosamente registrada antes de cruzarlas.

En las calles que se extendían radialmente alrededor de los casinos los destellos de neón no cesaban nunca. Tanto hombres como mujeres, jóvenes y mayores vestían sus mejores galas, y el embeleso de sus voces junto con la ardiente atmósfera parecían quedarse estancados como el lodo. La variopinta multitud paseaba con alegría de una lado a otro. Pero, sorteando con habilidad el flujo de gente, una figura se movía con tanta agilidad que parecía nadar entre ellos.

Era demasiado joven aun para poder llamarlo "hombre". Sin embargo, tampoco se podía decir que fuera un niño necesitado de amparo y protección. Las prendas que cubrían sus flexibles y largos miembros tenían un peculiar atractivo que parecía burlarse socarronamente de la multitud sobrecargada de suntuosas ropas.

No poseía una belleza deslumbrante pero su fisonomía y sobretodo su rostro causaba tan fuerte impresión que aquel que lo mirara, aunque sólo fuera una vez, no podría borrar esa imagen de su memoria durante mucho tiempo. Especialmente, sus indómitos y altivos ojos estaban en total discordancia con el ambiente circundante y hacían que únicamente él, destacara nítidamente sobre la multitud borrosa.

Este era Riki. Era Riki en la época en que era llamado "el líder de Bison" y no existía un alma en el Ghetto que no conociera su nombre.

De noche, las calles principales que llevaban a los casinos estaban rebosantes de gente. Entre ellos era muy fácil encontrar a nuevos ricos de los alrededores de Logos y Galaria con los bolsillos cargados. Normalmente no llevaban mucho dinero en efectivo. Lo que pesaba en sus bolsillos eran tarjetas de crédito. Esto era lo que Riki buscaba.

Claro que cometer un fallo podía ser fatal. La policía de la Play-Zone de Midas era bien conocida por su violencia. Mucho más si se trataba de algo tan prescindible como un impuro del Ghetto. Aún así, los jóvenes impuros seguían merodeando por el Midas nocturno. Y es que el alto precio al que después, clandestinamente, podían vender las tarjetas robadas era un beneficio difícil de rechazar. Aunque quizás más que eso, aquel momento de emoción era para ellos una prueba de fuego, que funcionaba como un poderoso estimulante que les hacía olvidar su aburrida y monótona existencia.

El el Ghetto todos los niños eran custodiados en centros de infancia. Los varones eran obligados a independizarse a la edad de 13 años. Cada uno era libre de elegir la vida que quería llevar. Sin intervención de nadie. Pero, por mucho que se esforzaran, el que se les abriera alguna puerta no dependía para nada de su tesón. Y además, la posibilidad de tener la suerte de encontrar una buena oportunidad era de una entre diez mil.

El ambiente con el que se encontraban los jóvenes que salían del centro estaba cubierto por el pegajoso olor a podrido de la apatía y la indolencia. Para contagiarse de este mal, un mes era más que suficiente.

Desconcierto, desasosiego, desesperación, evasión de de la realidad... todo esto se fundía y mezclaba dando lugar al llamado estigma del Ghetto. En el más bajo límite de la moral, el necesario para sobrevivir en aquel lugar, la única norma válida era " _cada uno cuida de su propio pellejo_ ". Así pensaba Riki. El valor de la vida era equivalente al de un licor barato. Pero Riki no pretendía justificar su conducta basándose en ello. Él solamente deseaba acción. Poder decir " _¡Estoy vivo!_ ".

Robar tarjetas de crédito era una forma de obtener una prueba palpable de que eso era cierto. Su sistema nervioso en alerta y las punzantes y furiosas pulsaciones de su corazón se combinaban para generar una excitación totalmente diferente a la producida por el Stout. Una efervescencia casi paralizante.

Midas subía de temperatura con la llegada de la noche. Rebosante de provincianos recargadamente acicalados y nuevos ricos que observaban con ansia todo lo que les rodeaba, era el coto de caza ideal para adolescentes del Ghetto que no tenían nada mejor en que ocupar su tiempo.

Riki captó una posible presa y sonrió malévolamente. Ajustó su paso al de su objetivo manteniendo una corta distancia entre ellos. En ese momento, Riki marcó mentalmente el ritmo, calculando el momento más oportuno. Y, cuando de nuevo esa noche estaba a punto de embriagarse de ese secreto placer... de improviso, un brazo surgió a su espalda y le rodeó estrechándole con fuerza al tiempo que le sujetaba firmemente por la muñeca. Un escalofrío recorrió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, el pánico por haber sido descubierto le causó un shock que tensó todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Tuvo la sensación de que hasta la punta de su lengua se había quedado fría y entumecida.

– Tus habilidades como carterista dejan mucho que desear. -el tono de la voz era ligeramente grave y aterciopelado.

Sin embargo aquellos dedos se clavaban en su prisionera muñeca derecha con tal fuerza que Riki se mordió los labios tratando de ahogar un gemido.

Entonces, otra voz de distinta calidad resonó sobre su cabeza.

– Oye, ¿qué ocurre? Si no nos apresuramos, llegaremos tarde... ¿Quién es ese...? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Riki, totalmente pálido, se preparó para ser llevado al Centro Policial.

– Disculpa pero, ¿te importaría seguir tu sólo? Te alcanzaré enseguida.

– No hay problema, pero... -titubeando el hombre miró de reojo a Riki- Vaya bicho raro, no te enredes con él, te traerá complicaciones.

"¿Acaso no ves que es escoria del Ghetto?"-era lo que se ocultaba detrás del impasible tono de voz de aquel hombre. Riki alzó los ojos furioso. Se podía decir sin riesgo a equivocarse que ahora sentía por aquel hombre una profunda antipatía.

Sin embargo, al descubrir que el que estaba allí era un blondie de largos cabellos, Riki se quedó sin respiración por un momento. El hombre, sin prestar atención a la sorpresa de Riki, se dispuso a marcharse.

– Hasta luego, entonces -se volvió tranquilamente y se alejó.

Cuando la espalda de aquel blondie se fundió con la marea humana, Riki volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás. El otro también era un blondie y su belleza era tal que sería vano cualquier intento por describirla. Digno de un miembro de la élite, su cuerpo artificial estaba hecho con la misma ultraprecisión que su cerebro. Su rostro reflejaba tanta hermosura e inteligencia a la vez, que sobrecogía al mirarlo.

El hombre cuya nobleza parecía inalcanzable e inviolable... Iason Mink.

– Si no eres más que un aficionado, deberías dedicarte a otra cosa... -para tratarse de una reprimenda, su tono de voz sonaba demasiado indiferente.

Esto pasó la mano a contrapelo por el sensible complejo de inferioridad de Riki, pero en lugar de soltarle el primer insulto que le viniera a la cabeza, mirándole fijamente se rió ante sus narices.

– ¿Y a tí que te importa? ¿Por qué no vas ahora mismo a llamar a la policía?

¿Era acaso su naturaleza como impuro rebelde la que le forzaba a reaccionar así? Riki mantuvo la mirada fija en su oponente. Dejarse intimidar y bajar los ojos significaría aceptar su inferioridad. Por nada del mundo quería hacer el papel de un perrito asustado ante el blondie. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Entonces...

– La próxima vez llamaré a la policía, no lo olvides.

Y tras decir esto, el blondie le volvió la espalda y se marchó.

Riki, perplejo, no pudo articular palabra. Permaneció observando la espalda de Iason con estupor... Le parecía mentira que todo hubiera terminado así de fácil. Efectivamente, de haberse quedado simplemente observando como el blondie se alejaba, seguramente todo hubiese concluido ahí.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo Riki.

Antes de que el dorado cabello de Iason desapareciera completamente de su vista, Riki ya había dado el primer paso hacia un turbio laberinto de deseo y frustración; éxtasis y humillación...

"Prefiero morir antes de deberle nada a un blondie de Tanagura." Esto era lo único que tenía en mente mientras seguía a Iason con paso rápido.

Seguirle fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, ya que el blondie dejaba tras de sí una brecha abierta en la marea humana. Atrapados por su belleza, todos se detenían y se volvían para contemplarle. Ante todas estas miradas, un sofocado Riki alcanzó a Iason y le sujetó por el brazo.

– ¡Oye, espera!

Al mismo tiempo, alrededor de ellos se elevó un murmullo salpicado de envidia. Sin perder por ello la serenidad, Iason miró inquisitivamente a Riki. "¿Ahora qué?" -parecía preguntarle.

– ¿Por qué me has dejado libre tan fácilmente? -le espetó Riki.

– Por ninguna razón en particular... -el tono de voz de Iason seguía conservando la misma frialdad.

Esto exasperó de forma brutal a Riki, quien frunció el ceño sin disimulo. Por encima de la rabia por haber contraído una deuda con el blondie, le indignaba más aún su compasión barata.

– Yo odio tener deudas pendientes. Especialmente con un miembro de la élite como tú.

– Vaya... ¿es que acostumbras a protestar cuando alguien se muestra benevolente contigo?

"¡Será cabrón!" -el deseo de insultarle se apoderó de él, pero se contuvo de golpe y, alzando con brusquedad la barbilla, le hizo un gesto al blondie, indicándole que le acompañara.

De esa manera, Riki avanzó dos o tres pasos, y, cuando se volvió, comprobó que Iason venía en silencio a su lado. El miembro de la élite de Tanagura había aceptado la casi desesperada invitación.

Riki tenía el rostro algo tenso. "Que pase lo que tenga que pasar" -se dijo.

El intercambio de palabras entre ellos cesó. La belleza glacial del joven Iason y el encanto agreste que exhibía el adolescente Riki acaparaban miradas de sorpresa de cuantos encontraban a su paso. Dada la reputación de un blondie, era innegable que cualquiera que camine a su lado que no sea otro blondie, daría la impresión de no ser digno de tal honor. Sin embargo, la escena de ellos dos caminando juntos, dentro del desequilibrio, emanaba una extraña armonía.

Era una simpatía muy débil, anclada en la frontera entre la calma y el movimiento; lo positivo y lo negativo... Dentro de Midas, la esclava del deseo, el dinero y el sexo, daba la impresión de que tan solo ellos dos habían sido dejados al margen.

Riki atravesó intrincados callejones a su antojo, con la naturalidad de alguien que conoce a fondo la zona, y, sin ni siquiera volver la vista para indicárselo a Iason, pasó bajo el marco de la puerta de un tugurio de dudosa reputación llamado Club Minos.

Dentro reinaban la tinieblas. Ese tipo de oscuridad a la que los ojos nunca se acostumbran y que produce tal angustia que uno es incapaz de dar un solo paso. Al fondo, frente a ellos, estaban encendidas tres tenues, pero algo tranquilizadoras, luces. La del centro era azul, y a los lados se situaban una roja, a la izquierda y una amarilla, a la derecha. Riki cogió a Iason del brazo y echó a andar a tientas en línea recta, hacia la luz azul.

Al acercarse, aguzando bien la vista se desvelaba el misterio de aquellas fosforescencias. No eran otra cosa que pomos, los cuales correspondían a tres puertas.

Riki hizo girar el pomo hacia la izquierda hasta que se oyó un pequeño pero audible click. Funcionaba tal y como decían los rumores. Al quitar la mano, la puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia dentro sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

El interior de esta nueva estancia estaba igualmente oscuro. Sin embargo, nada más ambos hubieron entrado, la puerta se cerró automáticamente tras ellos al tiempo que, desde el lugar donde reposaban su pies, surgieron unas débiles luces intermitentes apremiándoles a avanzar en la dirección indicada. Siguieron aquellos destellos hasta toparse con otra puerta más. Pero... ¿era realmente una puerta...? No había pomo y parecía ser solo una fría pared desnuda.

Riki dudó que hacer por un momento.

Pero entonces, de repente, su campo visual se despejó ante él. Estaba todo cubierto de sangre...

El sobresalto hizo que a Riki le temblara involuntariamente la garganta. Pero, tras descubrir que sólo se trataba de una gruesa alfombra de un profundo color carmesí, tragó saliva todavía nervioso. Aún así, Riki, con aire pensativo, paseó su mirada por toda la estancia. Estaba vacía, salvo por una extravagante y anticuada araña de luces. Era ciertamente una habitación sin un sólo adorno.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, repentinamente, la araña comenzó a girar en absoluto silencio con suavidad y lentitud, mientras hacía sonar una melodía. En los extremos de los doce brazos, unas cadenillas de cristal cambiaban sutilmente de color al balancearse graciosamente. La combinación de matices era digna de admiración y ejercía un hipnótico influjo.

De pronto, la música cesó súbitamente. Al mismo tiempo, la araña también se detuvo. Uno de los brazos se estiró cuan largo era apuntando hacia la pared. Del extremo de este brazo, cual beso volado, se desprendió un rayo láser de color azul. Lo que Riki había pensado que era una simple pared, para su gran asombro, desapareció descubriendo una gran entrada. Al otro lado se abría un pasillo tan ancho que dos adultos caminando uno al lado del otro hubieran podido pasar cómodamente.

Había puertas a ambos lados del pasillo. Todas parecían iguales salvo porque unas cuantas tenían apagada la luz emitida por unas extrañas linternas de anticuada construcción. Esto indicaba que las correspondientes habitaciones estaban ocupadas.

Riki empujó una puerta en la que oscilaba una luz roja y, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, dirigió sus ojos hacia Iason, indicándole que le siguiera al interior.

Públicamente, el tal "Minos" exhibía el letrero de "Club". Sólo los que lo conocían bien sabían que en realidad se trataba de un burdel. Los pomos que brillaban en la oscuridad de la entrada lo dividían en zonas. El rojo era la zona de compañía femenina, el amarillo para la compañía masculina y el azul era la zona para parejas. Se garantizaba que, desde que entraran hasta que salieran, los clientes no se toparían con absolutamente nadie.

Solo se aceptaba dinero en efectivo. El pago era a posterior y, en el mismo instante que en que la puerta automática se cerraba, el computador comenzaba a contar el tiempo.

Riki no tuvo otra opción más que elegir aquel lugar, ya que había oído que era el único sitio donde aceptaban a cualquier cliente, siempre y cuando tuviera dinero suficiente para pagar el servicio.

Incluso después de haber entrado en la habitación, ambos seguían sin articular palabra. Riki se sentó en el borde de la cama. Iason por su parte se dejó caer cómodamente en el sofá y observó a Riki esperando por su siguiente movimiento. Éste, sintiéndose incómodo por aquel abrasador silencio, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

De esta manera pasaron diez minutos sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el hielo. Era el límite de lo soportable.

Riki se levantó decidido, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama. Sin embargo Iason, mirándole con desinterés, no hizo el más mínimo intento por aproximarse a él.

Finalmente, Riki, alzando la voz, le dijo:

– ¡Oye! ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte ahí callado? Creo que podemos pasar de los preámbulos ¿No? Ven aquí y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Sin inmutarse, Iason, mirando fijamente a Riki, afirmó:

– Así que, cuando no tienes suerte saqueando bolsillos, ganas dinero trayendo hombres a lugares como éste, ¿no es así? -su tono de voz, bajo y sin embargo enérgico, exhalaba el aroma de una burla descarnada.

El color abandonó el rostro de Riki. Más allá de ver su orgullo pisoteado brutalmente, fue el sentirse como si le hubieran escupido encima lo que hizo que sus labios se estremecieran involuntariamente.

– Desafortunadamente para tí, ni estoy tan desesperado como para poner mis manos sobre un impuro del Ghetto, ni me apetece hacerlo. Además, como pago simplemente por mi silencio, me parece una compensación un poco exagerada. De repente me siento tentado a pensar que todo esto se debe a algún otro propósito oculto tuyo. Como se dice vulgarmente: "Nada es más costoso que lo que se obtiene gratis".

A medida que escuchaba el directo y crudo discurso de Iason, Riki se fue poniendo más y más pálido. Sin embargo, él no era ningún blandengue para dejarse amilanar y bajar la cabeza.

– ¿Y si no tenías intención de hacerlo por qué demonios me has seguido ciegamente hasta aquí? ¿Pensabas que veníamos a charlar? ¡Venga, tómame! Te digo que odio tener deudas pendientes. Además, alguien como tú, seguro que no puede ni imaginarse que clase de lugar es el Centro Policial. Allí, la gente como yo es prácticamente basura. Ha habido tíos que tras cagarla y caer en sus garras, han sido violados por turnos durante toda la noche hasta que no pueden ni tenerse en pie. Y si se les ocurre tratar de resistirse les golpean hasta dejarles la cara irreconocible. He visto cosas de esas hasta hartarme. Por eso es que te digo que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

»El lema de oro de la élite de Tanagura es "Ser excepcional en todo", ¿no? Dicen los rumores que las ex-mascotas que vienen a parar a Midas, tanto hombres como mujeres, son unos tipos lascivos que no dudan en ofrecerse complacientes a cualquiera. ¿Es que acostumbrado a esa mercancía de tan buena calidad te aburre el hacerlo con impuro de baja estofa?

En un gesto de lo más teatral, Riki lanzó hacia arriba la sábana con el pie derecho mientras curvaba los extremos de sus labios provocativamente. Su increíble flexibilidad tenía un deje de rudeza masculina que no podía encontrarse entre los ciudadanos de Midas domesticados en harenes.

– Es decir, que antes que quedar en deuda conmigo, prefieres pagarme con tu cuerpo, ¿eso es?

– Así, tanto tu como yo podremos irnos cada uno por su lado sin más complicaciones. -Riki esbozó una sonrisa fingida. Su testarudez estaba poniendo su orgullo en peligro, pero por encima de todo no quería quedar como un idiota retirándose de la escena con las orejas gachas.

– Si esa es la costumbre en el Ghetto, de acuerdo, aceptaré tu pago. Pero no lo olvides, el que me ha instado a hacer lo que me apetezca has sido tú.

– Oh, ¡que miedo! ¿A quien crees que va a intimidar con eso? -le subestimó Riki mientras miraba fijamente al blondie.

Se rumoreaba que las mascotas que la élite de Tanagura compraba en las subastas eran una especie de accesorio, que no las querían para acostarse con ellas personalmente sino que les divertía mirar como sus mascotas tenían relaciones sexuales unas con otras. Riki también había escuchado que la causa de que las ex-mascotas de Midas fueran unos maníacos sexuales era la adicción crónica que habían desarrollado por los afrodisíacos que habían usado durante aquel tiempo. Total que, la élite, de cuerpo artificial, no debía de estar muy al tanto de los mecanismos fisiológicos de los humanos de carne y hueso. Dejaría que le tomara, soltaría los oportunos gemidos de placer y todo habría acabado...

Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez la causa de que hubiera decidido pagar el silencio de Iason acostándose con él era, en un cincuenta por ciento, porque sentía curiosidad por el cuerpo artificial del blondie.

¿Estaba la élite de Tanagura, considerada superior a la gente común, dotada de funciones sexuales? Aún cuando Riki había tratado de de excitarle, él mismo no estaba muy seguro.  
Iason se aproximó a él caminando con calma.

– Vaya un remilgado. Si te da corte desnudarte, podemos apagar la luz.

– Primero muéstrame tu cuerpo, para ver si es digno o no de que un miembro de la élite lo posea.

"¿Hasta cuando se va a estar haciendo de rogar este tío?" -pensó Riki en tanto se apresuraba a salir de la cama y a ponerse de pie de espaldas a la pared.

Una gélida mirada fue recorriendo cada contorno del cuerpo completamente desnudo de Riki.  
Éste, no se vio invadido por la incómoda sensación pegajosa que le hubiera producido una mirada lasciva y tampoco notó ningún escozor ardiente en la entrepierna. En cambio, Riki se sintió como si la punta de un cuchillo muy afilado subiera deslizándose por su costado.

A pesar de ello, se esforzó por mantener un tono despreocupado.

– ¿Qué? ¿He pasado el examen?

– Tienes buenas proporciones. Sería suficiente para formar parte del harén de Dyas; claro, suponiendo que te mantuvieras callado.

– Lo mismo te digo. Si dejaras a un lado ese tono socarrón, creo que podrías ganarte la vida en el Club de Lusca. Aunque, en ese sitio, las técnicas y el aguante en la cama son más importantes que una cara bonita.

– Vaya, veo que conoces ese lugar al detalle.

– Bueno, es que si no prestara atención a los rumores, aunque sean chorradas, uno se moriría de aburrimiento en un sitio como el Ghetto... -Riki estaba mas locuaz que de costumbre. Quizás era para contrarrestar la glacial mirada que, desde lo alto, Iason vertía sobre él. O tal vez para romper el hechizo de esa apacible voz que casi parecía envolverlo en una calma y relax absolutos.

Esta demostración de autoconfianza de Riki sólo se interrumpía torpemente de vez en cuando.  
Esto era porque, por un instante, los serpenteantes dedos de Iason, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo como sanguijuelas, tocaban los hilos de su sensualidad.

Riki se sintió aturdido. No era pudor por lo que estaba experimentando. Ni era tan inocente para ello, ni tenía intención de hacerse el decente a estas alturas. Si tuviera que dar un motivo, este sería mas bien la sorpresa por las inesperadas habilidades de Iason.

Riki sabía donde se situaban sus puntos secretos. Aquellos en los que el más mínimo roce hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Y Iason parecía haberlos localizado sin fallar ni uno.

Riki se quedó sin respiración cuando Iason le cosquilleó una tetilla suavemente con la yema de los dedos. La otra mano bajó recorriendo su espina dorsal y se deslizó por sus nalgas, reptando luego hacia arriba entre sus muslos. La indescriptible sensación que esto último produjo en Riki hizo que este retrajera la cadera sobresaltado.

Entonces Iason, de improviso, le sujetó firmemente y, introduciéndole la rodilla entre los muslos, obligó a Riki a separar las piernas. La elegancia de esos dedos que acariciaban su piel desnuda no parecían corresponderse con su poderosa fuerza. Inmediatamente, Riki, tensó las mejillas.

Pero, en el siguiente instante, tomó consciencia de que otro tipo de rigidez corría por todo su cuerpo. El lugar que los dedos de Iason estaban tocando le ardía de tal forma que parecía estar prendido en llamas. No eran imaginaciones. Sentía pinchazos de dolor, como un hormigueo punzante y comenzó a gruñir sin poder evitarlo.

Su corazón le latía tan furiosamente que no podía respirar y sentía una punzante opresión en brazos y piernas. Como si fuera una reacción en sentido contrario, la ola de placer que se había ido concentrando muy, muy adentro, formando remolinos, se lanzó hacia arriba subiendo por su espina dorsal.

"¡No... puede ser!" Riki contuvo un gemido. Aquello era muy similar a las punzadas de fuego que le habían hecho estremecerse en aquellas ocasiones en que su miembro viril había sido meticulosamente trabajado por labios y lengua. A consecuencia de ello, su símbolo de masculinidad, endureciéndose, se arqueó hacia atrás hasta quedar mirando fijamente hacia el cielo, la nervadura del miembro se inflamó y su extremo comenzó a humedecerse.

Riki no podía creer que, tan solo con la estimulación de sus zonas erógenas, había llegado al borde de la explosión.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, sus ojos se emborronaron como si su sentido de la vista se embotara. Pero también esta desazón fue esfumándose según sus miembros se hundían en el delicioso hervor y el voltaje del placer aumentaba más y más. De vez en cuando una especie de descarga eléctrica recorría su espalda a toda velocidad partiendo desde el ano rumbo a su cerebro.

Riki se aferró a los brazos de Iason y apretó los dientes. El olor a semen le golpeó la nariz... Las violentas pulsaciones y su ánimo alterado fueron disolviéndose increíblemente. Riki descargó su pecho en un profundo y pesado jadeo.

Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para librarse de la amarga hiel que rebosaba en el interior de su boca. Como si quisiera propinar de nuevo un doloroso golpe al, de por sí ya agrietado, orgullo de Riki, Iason le dijo sin titubear:

– ¿Simplemente haciéndote esto, ya te acabaste? Ridículamente pronto, ¿no?

Dominado por el sentimiento de humillación que bullía y borbotaba dentro de su cabeza, ni siquiera fue capaz de replicar. Los labios, que se mordía con fuerza, estaban pálidos y temblaban. Riki, exánime y con la cabeza gacha, apartó sus manos de los brazos de Iason. Sin embargo no pudo zafarse del abrazo del blondie.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estarás pensando en dar por terminado el asunto simplemente con esto, no?

– ¡Ya no pinto nada aquí!

– Fuiste tú el que me presionó para que aceptara un pago por mi silencio. Al menos podrías estar a la altura de lo que ofreciste.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que finja algo que no siento al estilo de los harenes? ¡Los impuros del Ghetto no tenemos esas técnicas!

– No son necesarias. Parece que eres bastante sensible. No estaría mal hacer llorar a alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– Hum... Dicho con ese exceso de confianza suena como si estuvieras burlándote de mí.

– La clave está en como lo interpretes. ¿O es que te desagrada el hecho de ser tratado como una mascota?

– Entonces, al menos podrías quitarte la ropa, ¿no?

Inesperadamente, una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Iason.

– En Tanagura, nadie sería tan estúpido como para desnudarse tan sólo para disciplinar a una mascota.

Riki, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado el tiro de gracia, contuvo la respiración.

Iason enterró los dedos en el desordenado cabello de Riki para sujetarle suavemente por la nuca. Entrelazó su pierna derecha entre las de Riki para que éste no pudiera cerrarlas y, mientras tanteaba sus nalgas con la mano libre, le atrajo lentamente hacia sí.

Tan cerca que un suspiro suyo rozaría su mejilla, se encontraba la fría y límpida belleza de Iason. Riki, sin todavía recobrarse de la humillación sufrida hacía unos momentos y aumentando aún más la tensión sobre su resquebrajado orgullo, enfocó sus ojos hacia los de Iason, devolviéndole la mirada.

– ¿Crees que voy a darte el gusto de sentir algo?

Riki sabía desde hace mucho que tratar de resistirse era un esfuerzo inútil. Pero no podía soportar la idea de dejarse arrastrar de esa manera por la ola de placer, sobretodo cuando había sido él mismo quien había tomado la iniciativa excitando al blondie en primer lugar.

Tal vez, fue este fuerte empeño en no darse por vencido que siempre mostraba Riki, lo que despertó la curiosidad en Iason. ¿O era que el hecho de haber conseguido, por primera vez en muchos años, un juguete que valía realmente la pena? Fuese lo que fuese, quizás en ese momento, medio en serio medio en broma, Iason ya se había propuesto bajarle los humos al orgulloso impuro.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de la situación, Riki estaba ya atrapado dentro del laberinto y, similarmente, también Iason, sin ser consciente de ello, había acabado destapando la caja de Pandora. Iason, bañado en la severa mirada de Riki, deslizó los dedos para llegar a su entrepierna, levemente teñida de oscuro.  
Con la palma de la mano acarició el ya mustio miembro de Riki de abajo a arriba, y luego, como si estuviera inspeccionándolas, sujetó ambas esferas entre sus dedos. Entonces, comenzó a frotarlas oprimiéndolas una contra otra e, inmediatamente, Riki reaccionó frunciendo los labios.

Iason esbozó una leve sonrisa. Pero no había en ella ni un ápice de dulzura obscena. Por el contrario, estaba tan cargada de sarcasmo que provocaba escalofríos.

Al presenciarla, Riki, por primera vez se arrepintió de lo que había hecho; provocar a un miembro de la élite de Tanagura, burlándose de él.

El interior de la habitación, en la que había vuelto a reinar el silencio, se estremeció por segunda vez con los violentos jadeos de Riki. La atmósfera vibraba con sus lastimeros gemidos tornándose pegajosamente densa y viciada. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró aquello? De improviso, Riki, entre los brazos de Iason, gritó con una voz que mas bien parecía un aullido.

– ¡Ya... ya basta..! -como su ritmo de respiración era caótico, sus palabras salieron disparadas de una forma extraña. Aunque subiera el tono, no podía evitar que le temblara la voz por la ardiente sensación que el punzante hormigueo provocaba en su entrepierna- ¡No soy... un... un juguete..!

En ese momento, tuvo la impresión de que el aire se quedaba bloqueado en su garganta y se mordió los labios. Tan intenso era aquel hervor que, inconscientemente, el deseo de dejarse caer de cuclillas y ponerse a gemir como un poseso hizo presa de él.

Pero Riki sabía que aquello no duraría mucho.

El hilo de placer solamente se tensaba al máximo, pero nunca se rompía. Era como si, a punto de alcanzar la nota más alta, Iason, impasible, dejara de tañer el instrumento. Sin embargo, el blondie no mostraba la más mínima intención de liberarle de su abrazo. Era como si disfrutara viendo a Riki arqueado hacia atrás, jadeando y gimiendo convulsivamente.

"No estaría mal hacerte llorar"-era lo que Iason había dicho.

Para Riki, estas palabras no provenían del mero complejo de superioridad del blondie. Iason le estrujaba de tal forma que empezaba a dudar si aquello no reflejaba su hostilidad hacia los seres humanos de carne y hueso.

Parecía estar a punto de explosionar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, la excitación se mantenía siempre latente entre sus piernas.

Iason, valiéndose de la naturaleza masculina de Riki, ya le había empujado a las profundidades del abismo repetidas veces, cuando la voz del impuro se tornó casi llorosa.

– ¡Te... termínalo... de una...vez!¡No... no me dejes... a la mitad!

Si le hubieran dado bofetadas, habría apretado los dientes resistiendo con orgullo. Si le hubieran atravesado cruelmente con un puñal, habría tenido fuerzas para lanzar un último comentario mordaz. Sin embargo, era incapaz de soportar el ardiente fuego que le consumía las entrañas enloqueciéndolo, sin alcanzar un final.

El deseo de eyacular se imponía sobre todo. Era el instinto masculino.

Riki, con la cabeza profundamente inclinada hacia delante, clavó las puntas de sus dedos en los brazos de Iason. Olvidando la vergüenza y el orgullo, imploró al blondie que pusiera fin a su tormento

¿Despertó esto acaso algún débil rastro de humanidad que aún permanecía oculto en el interior de Iason? ¿O... tal vez era sólo que su interés por el impuro se había esfumado? El caso es que, inmediatamente después, Iason le condujo al éxtasis final.

Quizás por la sensación de relax producida por la desaparición de aquello que había permanecido latente en su entrepierna, en cuanto Iason se apartó de él, Riki se dejó caer al suelo allí mismo, completamente exhausto.

Sin prestarle atención, Iason se quitó los guantes y los arrojó a la papelera. Luego, de un bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho, sacó unos cuantos billetes que parecían recién salidos de la imprenta y los colocó encima de una mesa.

– Aquí tienes el cambio de tu pago. Con esto quedamos en paz.

Riki, respirando agitadamente aún, se perfiló los secos labios con una lengua temblorosa. No tenía ánimos para cubrirse su expuesta entrepierna, y tampoco humor para seguir replicandole. Incluso cuando Iason se marchó sin volver una sola vez la vista atrás, Riki se limitó a quedarse allí sentado con aspecto desmadejado y abatido.

Cinco minutos...

Diez minutos...

Desvaído, el tiempo fue transcurriendo carente de contenido, como una cinta en blanco. Por fin, Riki tomó aire profundamente y se levantó poco a poco.

– Je, supongo que me está bien empleado.

Con pasos torpes se acercó a la mesa y sin ni siquiera preocuparse de contarlos, tomó los billetes en la mano.

– Así que... un blondie de Tanagura... -tras soltar esa frase, como si la fuera triturando en pequeños pedazos, estrelló el puño contra la mesa- ¡Maldito seas!

Este fue el principio de la historia de Iason y Riki. Un comienzo poco natural en el que ni siquiera intercambiaron sus nombres y del que quedó un resabio desagradable y sombrío.

* * *

Transcurrió medio mes, pero en el fondo del estómago de Riki, aquel amargo sentimiento de humillación permanecía aun latente. Si cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de la fría belleza de Iason como si estuviera grabada en su párpados. Por supuesto sabía que la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con él era muy remota, pero esto no era suficiente para poder olvidarlo todo y pasar página alegremente.

El recuerdo de su sumisión a los deseos del blondie lastimaba su pulverizado y agrietado amor propio hasta hacerlo rezumar sangre. Incluso en medio de sus acostumbrados encuentros íntimos con Guy, se enredaba en sus pensamientos y, como burlándose de él, se negaba a marcharse.

Teniendo ambos una relación tan estrecha que cada uno conocía hasta el último rincón del cuerpo del otro, era lógico que Guy se diera cuenta del malestar de Riki.

– ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntaba Guy, con aire preocupado.

– Nada... - respondía malhumorado Riki. El hecho de saber que Guy no debía seguir ahondando en el asunto simbolizaba la relación entre ellos dos.

Por aquel entonces, Katze, un hombre influyente en el Mercado Negro, le había ofrecido a Riki trabajar como mensajero.

"Es más seguro que robar bolsillos, y podrás tener unos ingresos fijos" -había dicho Katze, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Era aún joven, y si no fuera por la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda, su belleza sería digna de los clubs de más categoría de Midas. Por supuesto, suponiendo que existiera alguno tan caritativo como para ofrecerle un empleo a un impuro del Ghetto.

Katze era un tipo taciturno. Nunca hablaba sobre sí mismo más de los estrictamente necesario. Acerca de como se había hecho esa cicatriz en el rostro y de como había logrado salir del Ghetto para hacerse una posición como influyente comisionista en el Mercado Negro, Riki solo conocía rumores.

Pero como la frialdad de la afirmación: "para vivir en el Mercado Negro el pasado es irrelevante" parecía regir su forma de vida, Riki tampoco tenía interés en hacer averiguaciones más profundas.

La cicatriz en la cara de Katze parecía una silenciosa advertencia del precio a pagar por salir del Ghetto. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo? parecía preguntarle.

Riki lo aceptaba de buena gana.

Si la otra opción que le quedaba era ir convirtiéndose en un viejo temblón y cubierto por el estigma del Ghetto, prefería una vida corta pero plena.

Si la mente y el cuerpo no se usan terminan por atrofiarse. De ninguna manera quería morir mientras dormía la borrachera en cualquier tugurio del Ghetto convertido en un adulto refunfuñón e inútil.

Al principio solo era un mensajero.

Pero pronto, su extraordinaria agilidad mental que le permitía captar la totalidad de cualquier asunto en pocas palabras, y su casi temeraria determinación, ambas cualidades altamente valoradas, hicieron que gradualmente se le fueran confiando tareas de cada vez más responsabilidad.

A pesar de haber crecido ambos en el Ghetto, Katze no le dispensaba ningún trato de favor. Sin embargo, en lugar de quejarse, Riki se esforzaba por obtener los mejores resultados.

Se movía en el Mercado Negro con la misma energía que un pez en el agua. Llegó a ser conocido con el apodo de "Riki el Oscuro".

Algún día le enseñaría quien era él a aquellos ojos fríos que le menospreciaron por ser un impuro del Ghetto. Esta idea era lo que impulsaba a Riki.

* * *

Aquel día, por fin, el viento empezaba a traer consigo algo de humedad. Riki caminaba por las calles solo y sin rumbo fijo.

Bañada en la luz del sol, Midas estaba casi desierta y esto, de alguna manera, le daba a la ciudad un cierto aire lánguido. En la calle Moga, Riki se desvió por una callejuela trasversal y tomando precaución discretamente, entró en una farmacia.

Katze había ubicado su guarida el sótano de aquel lugar.

Había pasado una hora desde que recibiera la señal de Katze. No es que se tratara de un asunto urgente pero Riki procuraba llegar siempre diez minutos antes de la hora convenida.

Para bajar al sótano utilizó un ascensor de uso privado. Era un obsoleto ascensor eléctrico para el que, actualmente, las piezas de recambio sólo podían conseguirse por medio de un pedido especial. Insertó la tarjeta magnética que Katze le había dado y la puerta se abrió.

Tras reconocer a Riki, Katze le saludó con la mirada y se acercó. De la misma manera, Riki asintió con los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá habitual mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Allí descubrió dos figuras sentadas muy juntas la una de la otra. Mas que dulces, sus rasgos eran nobles y bien proporcionados. La zona de su ojos y boca aún conservaba trazas infantiles pero era imposible determinar su edad y sexo tan sólo por su aspecto. Tal era su belleza.

Ambos estaban completamente envueltos en una anticuada túnica de épocas pasadas que les llegaba hasta los tobillos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello de color rubio y de aspecto suave. En ambas orejas lucía unos impresionantes pendientes de rubí que parecían gotas de sangre. El otro, de espléndida y brillante cabellera negra tenía pronunciadamente incrustado en la frente un enorme zafiro esferoidal.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Riki no se había sorprendido al saber que esta vez el trabajo consistiría en transportar un cargamento a la remota región de Laocón, pero al darse cuenta de que aquellos dos eran la mercancía, frunció inconscientemente el ceño.

– Tsk, pero si son solo unos críos. -Riki sentía repugnancia por los tipos que disfrutaban acostándose con niños que ni siquiera se habían desarrollado aún. Pero dejando eso de lado, mientras les echaba una segunda mirada, Riki ladeó la cabeza, confuso. Joyas aparte, estaba muy claro que estos dos no habían sido criados en un harén corriente. Según parecía, la operación se haría por vías clandestinas, pero aun así, para Midas, obsesionada como estaba por el control sanitario de sus ciudadanos-mercancía, la ceguera era algo impensable.

Como si adivinara la duda que rondaba la cabeza de Riki, Katze dijo llanamente:

– Estos dos son un pedido especial de Ranaya.

Riki contuvo el aliento un instante.

– ¡¿Como?! ¡Pero si ese lugar fue desmantelado hace muchísimo tiempo! ¿No es cierto?

– Si, al menos formalmente. Pero hay muchos aficionados a cosas extrañas ahí fuera. Así que, el hecho de que hayan cerrado de cara al público no significa que no prosigan su negocio en la clandestinidad. Es la demanda la que mueve el comercio.

Katze le informó de todo esto en un tono indiferente y desprovisto de cualquier implicación personal. En contraste, Riki no se esforzó por ocultar un indescriptible sentimiento de repugnancia.  
Ante tan ostensivo gesto, Katze dijo bruscamente:

– En el Mercado no hay negocios limpios o sucios. Preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea tu trabajo es una pérdida de energía y tiempo.

– Lo sé... -contestó Riki parcamente.

* * *

Ranaya-Ugo, la única heterogeneidad bajo las estridentes luces de neón de Midas. Era un nombre demasiado tenebroso para limitarse tan sólo a satisfacer deseos fisiológicos. Su sombría reputación le seguía a todas partes.

La piel se erizaba como si, sólo allí, el tiempo se hubiera quedado congelado. Con tal definición, Ranaya-Ugo sólo podía tratarse del mismísimo Castillo del Diablo.

En aquel lugar, los caballeros y las damas, degeneraban, no ya en simples hombres y mujeres, sino en vulgares machos y hembras animales. Tras abandonar todo vestigio de raciocinio y dignidad, devoraban éxtasis sin parar, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos más viles.

Y lo grotesco de aquellos que les atraían a la más alta cima del placer fue la causa de que Ranaya-Ugo fuera tildado de hereje. En general, todos los jóvenes de Ranaya-Ugo eran de una notable belleza. Pero... no había ni uno solo de ellos que no sufriera algún tipo de defecto físico. Un solo brazo, piernas unidas, extremidades inexistentes a partir de las rodillas o los codos...

No eran niños deformes por razones hereditarias. Eran fabricados así a propósito, mediante manipulación genética. El hecho de que las proporciones del resto de sus rasgos fueran tan perfectas, producía aún más lástima.

Para que no tuvieran remilgos con los clientes, les reventaban los ojos. Y para que no les lastimaran los genitales durante las sesiones de sexo oral les arrancaban los dientes. Además, desde muy temprana edad eran entrenados exclusiva y severamente en técnicas sexuales.

Sin importarles lo más mínimo su aspecto, los clientes llamaban a la puerta de las habitaciones dedicadas a su postura sexual favorita. Ellos habían sido fabricados para proporcionarles el máximo placer en esas posiciones.

Condenados de por vida a estar encerrados en la jaula designada para ellos, simples muñecos sexuales deformes...

Al pensar eso, Riki sintió el mismo olor a podrido del Ghetto. La misma desesperación que ni mata ni deja vivir, la angustia de saberse encerrado en una jaula y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Desde ese momento, Riki no quiso volver a mirar a aquellos dos infelices. Se concentró en aprenderse de memoria las instrucciones que Katze le había dado.

Volando a máxima velocidad sólo necesitó tres días para llegar a la remota región de Laocón en el sistema estelar Veran. Durante este tiempo los trató como si fueran simple mercancía. Los atendía de forma mecánica, sin hablar con ellos más de los necesario.

Sin embargo, cada vez que les daba la comida o les preparaba la cama, aunque le desagradara, no podía evitar ser consciente de la pesada carga que soportaban a sus espaldas: la terrible angustia de un futuro incierto, de no saber si seguirían vivos mañana...

Sin conocer otra vida que la de la jaula a la que estaban destinados, esos pobres muñecos ni cantaban ni reían, ni siquiera lloraban. Aceptaban lo inevitable con un suspiro. Si no se espera nada, no hay motivo para la desesperación, parecían estar diciendo...

* * *

Una semana después, Riki se fue de jolgorio con sus colegas para desahogarse y librarse de la pesadumbre. Sentía que si no hacía algo por el estilo terminaría muriéndose de melancolía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente "alegre" se dirigió a hacer una visita a Guy, al que hacía mucho que no veía.

No entraba en absoluto en sus planes el emborracharse hasta perder el tino, pero sabía que si no se metía algo en el cuerpo no sería capaz de mirar a Guy a la cara. Echaba tantísimo de menos el calor de la piel de Guy...

No es que hubieran roto definitivamente su relación, pero se habían distanciado casi hasta ese punto.

Probablemente, la chusma del Ghetto pensaba que hacía ya mucho que habían cortado.

A estas alturas, Riki no tenía ninguna intención de arrepentirse de su egoísmo, pero la sensación de que algún día tendría que pagar por ello, permaneció como una notoria sombra en su corazón. Sin embargo Guy, sin reprocharle nada en absoluto, le recibió tan cálidamente como siempre. Mirándose a la cara e intercambiando unas cuantas palabras llenaron el tiempo en blanco. Tal era la atmósfera que se había establecido entre ellos.

– Algún día saldré de aquí, Guy. Ya lo verás. -dijo para animarse a sí mismo a no retroceder ante nada.

Guy miró a Riki durante un instante, como para sondear el significado de esas palabras, y luego dejó escapar una frase pausadamente:

– Supongo que... así será. -su apacible tono de voz se convirtió en un susurro en el que persistía un halo de tristeza.

* * *

Un blondie de Tanagura del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre...

Para Riki, que brillaba con luz propia en el Mercado Negro, aquello representaba una ignominiosa mancha en su expediente.

Aunque no quería volver a recordarlo, en los ratos libres del trabajo, cuando la tensión se aflojaba, la imagen de aquella sagaz belleza se colaba furtivamente en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que eso sucedía, Riki se mordía los labios y decía:

– Algún día, tenlo por seguro...

Y, un día, Riki volvió a ver a Iason.

Fue donde menos se lo esperaba, en un asiento durante una subasta del Mercado Negro...  
Sólo que, el peinado era distinto. Lucía un cabello corto y castaño, pero la fría belleza que asomaba bajo aquellas gafas oscuras era inconfundible para Riki.

Sin terminar aun la subasta, Iason desapareció por una puerta pintada de negro situada al fondo del lugar. Pero, desde el mismo momento en que le estaba dando la espalda para dirigirse hacia dicha puerta, Riki ya había echado a correr en pos de él.

Iason caminaba con familiaridad por unos pasillos tan enrevesados que parecían formar parte de un laberinto.

Al perseguirle, Riki no tenía ningún propósito definido. Pero es que le intrigaba saber por qué el blondie se había presentado disfrazado en una subasta del Mercado Negro, y a donde se proponía ir ahora. Los pasajes doblaban a un lado y a otro, pero por más que avanzaban, parecían no tener fin.

Iason caminaba ágilmente, y Riki, para no perderlo de vista, continuó la marcha al trote.

Absorbido por la excitación de ir persiguiendo a Iason, Riki parecía no percatarse de que, a sus pies, el suelo iba gradualmente cambiando de color. Tampoco dió muestras de notar que, detrás de él, los pasillos se bloqueaban silenciosamente, o que las paredes de los lados se abrían para formar nuevos pasillos...

Riki no sabría decir cuanto tiempo más estuvo caminando. Iason giró a la derecha al llegar a una esquina e, inesperadamente, desapareció del campo visual de Riki. Un poco más adelante del lugar por donde había desaparecido el Blondy, se hallaba una única puerta negruzca. A primera vista parecía una puerta de construcción realmente antigua, de las que uno ya está esperando escuchar el chirrido al tirar de ella para abrirla.

Desde lo alto, una serpiente con dos cabezas erguidas tenía sus ojos clavados en Riki. Se trataba de un relieve dorado con grandes rubíes esféricos incrustados en los ojos.

Mientras las miraba con fijeza, Riki sintió que se le erizaba la piel y, sin darse cuenta, tragó saliva. Para ser la puerta de un pasillo de tinte tan inorgánico, más que discordante, era bastante siniestra.

Una ligera vacilación brotó en el corazón de Riki. Pero, al final, la curiosidad pudo más que el desasosiego. Riki respiró profundamente y tiró del pomo con decisión.

El interior estaba sumido en una misteriosa oscuridad azul.

Era un mundo de azulado silencio en el que no existía cielo ni tierra, y la vista parecía perderse en el infinito. Aquella parte donde deberían haber parpadeado las estrellas, lejos de asemejarse en algo al firmamento nocturno, daba la sensación de pertenecer a alguna extraña dimensión invadida por la soledad más extrema y donde encontrar consuelo se auguraba imposible.

Durante un momento, Riki se quedó allí de pie abstraído.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver algo "chapotear" y volvió sobresaltadamente en sí. Pero aunque dirigió precipitadamente la mirada hacia allí, no encontró ni siquiera una sombra que perturbara aquel abismo cegadoramente monocromo.  
"¿Lo habré ...imaginado?", se dijo Riki dando un suspiro de alivio. Tenía la impresión de haber sido engullido en cuerpo y alma por aquella extraña atmósfera.  
"¿Qué me pasa? Esto no es propio de mí..."  
Riki sonrió en una mueca torpe, como burlándose de sí mismo por lo inusualmente nervioso que estaba. Pero, la sonrisa se le borró bruscamente de los labios. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y miró hacia abajo.

En ese instante, Riki sintió que su mirada se congelaba. Inmersa en aquella sima de color cerúleo oscuro que parecía abrirse bajo sus pies, una extraña criatura tenía alzada la vista hacia él. Sus ojos dorados y de pupilas oblicuas como las de los gatos, sin pestañear siquiera, observaban a Riki con avidez. Sus cabellos verdes ondeaban suavemente y su piel era perturbadoramente blanca. Mejor dicho, su espeluznante palidez procedía de las escamas plateadas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta de ello, Riki sintió escalofríos.

La criatura que estaba ante él, pese a poseer una silueta similar a la suya, nada tenía de humana.

Un grito se quedó helado en su garganta sin llegar jamás a transformarse en sonido, mientras pequeños espasmos sacudían sus torpemente anquilosadas piernas. Notó que sus axilas y las palmas de sus manos estaban empapadas en un sudor frío. A pesar de ello, finalmente pudo romper aquellas invisibles cadenas que le atenazaban impidiéndole casi respirar y echó a correr dando traspiés.

Pero, por más que forzaba la vista, no divisaba nada que se parecíera a una salida. Mientras Riki iba de un lado para otro dominado por el pánico, la criatura, con sus ondulantes movimientos, le seguía muy de cerca al otro lado de aquella barrera trasparente.

Cuando Riki comprobó que también la puerta por donde había entrado había desaparecido sin que se diera cuenta, sintió que el cuerpo se le congelaba hasta la médula, y se quedó en el sitio totalmente paralizado.

Entonces, el sonido de una profunda y amortiguada risa se elevó en el ambiente reverberando en todas direcciones, de manera que era imposible descubrir de donde procedía.

De repente Riki tuvo la impresión de que unas garras se hundían en su corazón y advirtió que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente.

El ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente pareció clavarse como cuchillas en lo más hondo de su cerebro. Alguien caminaba hacia él haciendo vibrar la azulada atmósfera y, de improviso su fría y aristocrática sonrisa apareció ante los desorbitados ojos de Riki.

Reprimiendo un grito, Riki se cayó de espaldas de puro susto.

– ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? -dijo Iason tratando de reprimir una risilla. Sin embargo, cuando chocó frontalmente con la furibunda mirada de Riki, no pudo evitar que su garganta se estremeciera en una risa socarrona.

– Vaya, olvidaba lo mucho que odias tener deudas pendientes.

Mientras murmuraba intelegibles imprecaciones y maldiciones, Riki se incorporó torpemente. Sin embargo, el temblor de sus rodillas no desapareció con facilidad.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarme de nuevo contigo en un lugar como éste.

– ...

– ¿Qué ocurre? Para tener una lengua tan afilada, hoy estás muy silencioso.

– ¿Qué ... qué era... aquello?

– Un nuevo tipo de mascota ornamental. Por ahora está en fase de experimentación, asi que todavía es muy pronto para pensar en sacarla a subasta. -contestó directamente Iason con el mismo tono apacible de siempre.

– ¿Y está bien que me sueltes todo eso? Si yo lo divulgara ahí fuera, podría atraer las miradas hostiles de los peces gordos de las federaciones.

– Vaya, veo que te recuperas rápido. Nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar esas palabras de la boca de alguien que, hace tan sólo un momento, tenía serios problemas para mantener secos su pantalones.

– ...

– ¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme con esa expresión agresiva? Consigues que sienta deseos de hacerte llorar otra vez... -Iason esbozó una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

El pensamiento de que el Blondy se estaba burlando de él, pero ahora en un sentido distinto al de antes, hizo que una ardiente sensación inflamara las entrañas del cuerpo de Riki.

– Bueno, parece que tu actitud arrogante no ha cambiado en absoluto. ¿No es así?

– ¿Dónde está la salida?

– En ninguna parte.

Riki abrió los ojos de par en par y perdió el control de si mismo. Fue como si las chispas saltaran encendiendo aquello que, desde aquel día en el Club Minos, había continuado humeante en lo más profundo de su corazón.

– ¡No tengo ninguna intención de ponerme a bromear contigo en este lugar! ¡La salida! ¡¿Dónde está?!

– Tus bravatas no van a servirte de nada en este lugar, Riki.

Al escuchar su nombre de forma tan inesperada, Riki dio un respingo.

"¿Cómo demonios... sabe mi nombre?", pensó.

Como si leyera el recelo en los ojos de Riki, Iason declaró en un tono tranquilo:

– ¿Es que acaso Katze no te lo ha enseñado? En grado excesivo, la curiosidad puede ser letal...

"¿Katze...?" Riki sintió que el fuego que se había despertado en si interior momentos anteriores se congelaba. "¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué hasta el nombre de Katze tiene que salir de los labios de este hombre?"

– Aunque, él puede considerarse afortunado de que, aquella vez, la herida en su preciado rostro fuera su único castigo. Con mucho, la más amable de las condenas, si la comparamos con arrancarle los brazos y las piernas y hacerle pasar el resto de sus días arrastrándose miserablemente en la oscuridad. ¿No lo crees así?

Riki se sobresaltó de nuevo. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera imaginar que aquel Blondy estuviese de algún modo relacionado con la cicatriz que Katze tenía en la mejilla.

– ¿Quién... eres... tú? -los labios de Riki temblaban irremediablemente.

– Iason Mink. Un simple blondie, cuyo lema de oro es "ser excepcional en todo".

"¡Mentiroso!", reprimiendo las ansias de gritarle esa palabras a la cara, Riki retrocedió lentamente. "¿Quién es éste...? ¡Éste no es un simple Blondy...! ¡Esto es peligroso...! ¡He metido la pata hasta el fondo...!" -pensamientos como esos se arremolinaron como una oscura vorágine en su mente.

Un paso...

Dos pasos...

No llegó a dar el tercero.

Iason le sujetó por el hombro y le atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Riki notó que, no sólo su cara, sino todo su cuerpo se tornaba completamente rígido. Asiéndole la barbilla, el blondie le obligó a alzar el rostro y le miró fijamente.

– En el poco tiempo que no te he visto, tu aspecto se ha vuelto más fiero. He oído que en el Mercado Negro se te conoce bajo el alias de "Riki el Oscuro". Si al verte, a Katze no se le despiertan viejos recuerdos, es que aún es demasiado ingenuo.

– ¿Qué... vas a hacer conmigo?

– Hmm... no se. ¿Que podría hacer contigo? -dijo Iason con un tono relajado pero, al mismo tiempo, cargado con algún que otro significado oculto.

Ante los ojos de Riki, abiertos como platos, Iason reía gélidamente. Riki sintió que algo parecido a un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Una hora después, Riki se encontraba observando como la ciudad de Midas se extendía bajo sus ojos.  
La misma Midas que le había tratado con crueldad, aquella a la que sólo se le permitía mirar desde abajo.

Un sentimiento realmente extraño se apoderó de él. Al encontrarse de esta manera, mirándola desde aquella posición privilegiada, él, que había tratado tan desesperadamente de trepar fuera del Ghetto, sin saber por qué, se sintió como un idiota.

Y es que por muy alto que se suba siempre hay algo por encima.

Vista desde aquella habitación situada en uno de los gigantescos rascacielos de la quimérica Tanagura, Midas no era más que un estridente raudal de luces. Después de todo, incluso Midas no pasaba de ser una marioneta que bailaba en la palma de la mano de Tanagura. Al darse cuenta de ello, Riki se sintió como si súbitamente se le hubiera caído la apretada venda que le cubría los ojos.

El vaso que le había sido servido en el momento de entrar, hacía ya mucho que estaba vacío.

"Hasta cuando piensa tenerme aquí esperándole?"

Incapaz de controlar sus nervios, Riki chasqueó la lengua. Hacerle esperar en un sitio donde se sentía tan fuera de lugar era una tortura. El hecho de no conocer la verdaderas intenciones de Iason también le mortificaba, y ello hacía crecer aún más su impaciencia.

Mientras tanto, Iason ya se había puesto cómodo, con su habitual elegancia, en otra habitación.  
Estaba sentado holgadamente en un amplio y mullido sofá mientras observaba un panel pantalla que tenía ante él. Allí estaba la imagen de Riki frunciendo los labios con aire irritado.

Al cambiar la posición de un interruptor que tenía a mano, instantáneamente, el rostro de Riki apareció en primer plano.

Aquellas pupilas de un profundo color negro se estremecían con una sombra de inquietud, y cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta de que estaba tratando de reprimir la exasperación que le consumía las entrañas.

Cuando restableció la pantalla a su estado anterior, vio que Riki se despachaba a gusto pateando un sofá con todas sus fuerzas. Sin quererlo, una risita hizo vibrar la garganta de Iason.

Y entonces...

– ¡Oye! ¿Esto es en serio? -dijo una voz a su espalda con el tono desafiante del que exige una respuesta. Se trataba de Raoul Am. Su belleza poseía un toque agreste muy poco común entre la élite de Tanagura, pero ahora una nube de preocupación ensombrecía su rostro- Pudiendo como puedes escoger a cualquiera ¿no irás a decirme que que vas a quedarte con esa escoria del Ghetto? Un macho sin ningún tipo de instrucción ni control no será más que una fuente de problemas.

– Aun así, es mejor que un muñeco sexual arrogante y estúpido. ¿Qué te parece? Mira esa actitud arisca. Rudo, soez, desaliñado... ¿No crees que merece la pena entrenarle? Tener de vez en cuando una mascota poco convencional puede resultar divertido...

– Eres libre de elegir a quien te plazca, pero si conviertes a _ese_ en tu mascota, el nombre de Iason Mink se verá deshonrado

– Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Creo que con un poco de entrenamiento podré hacer de él una mascota bastante interesante...

– Te veo muy seguro de tí mismo. ¿Qué pasará si no logras nada con él?

– En tal caso, le haré algunos arreglos en el cerebro para transformarle en un dócil muñeco sexual y después lo venderé en el Mercado Negro. -tras hacer impasiblemente esa afirmación, Iason volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la pantalla.

Convertir a un impuro del Ghetto en su mascota... Iason ni siquiera sospechaba que esa ocurrencia, que tenía mucho de capricho, pronto se convertiría en una cuña que sacudiría su orgullo de blondie.

* * *

 _Tanagura, 22:00 horas._

Aunque la noche la envolviera por completo en su oscuro manto, la extraña ciudad nunca se quedaba dormida.

Sin distinción entre el día y la noche, la ciudad en sí misma, respiraba en perfecto orden, contando cada segundo. Como si, prescindiendo del más ínfimo desajuste o deformación, hallara su máximo placer en ultrajar así el trascurso del tiempo.

Tanagura era hermosa.

Sin embargo, aunque rivalizaba en esplendor con la también noctámbula y Reina de la Noche, Midas, la suya era una fría competición no declarada de bellezas diametralmente opuestas.

En el último piso del edificio más alto entre todos los rascacielos de Eos, la que se decía era la zona residencial de más alto nivel de toda Tanagura, Kyrie esperaba por una persona.

La habitación, envuelta por paredes color marfil, era muy espaciosa y tan sólo por el hecho de permanecer en ella, trasmitía una gran calma espiritual. El suelo estaba cubierto por una densa alfombra, los muebles, de diseño sencillo, estaban unificados por un mismo color aterciopelado y un agradable silencio llenaba la estancia.

De repente, Kyrie dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Para alguien que sólo ha conocido la vida en la colonia del mugriento Ceres, todo aquello resultaba demasiado tentador.

Al otro lado de la ventana se hallaba la radiante cara de la noche. Tras maquillar su oscura tez con el alegre colorido de las luminarias, exhibía libremente su seductora y fascinante figura. Hasta la fastuosidad de Midas que ya debería resultarle conocida, vista desde las alturas tenía otro encanto especial. Misteriosamente, sólo los vivos destellos de sus luces permanecían atrapados en el interior de sus ojos.

"La verdad es que se parece mucho al efecto de un licor alucinógeno de primera calidad." -Kyrie entornó sus embelesados ojos.

Con esta, eran ya tres las veces que, tras haber sido conducido a aquella habitación, tenía la oportunidad de contemplar Midas desde las alturas...

La primera vez que le llevaron allí, simplemente se había quedado en blanco, como si todas las palabras se hubieran borrado de su mente. Y es que, desde que viniera al mundo hasta aquel momento, no había tenido el más mínimo contacto con una belleza tan sublime que era capaz de arrebatarle la capacidad de hablar. Más aún, prácticamente ninguna otra experiencia en su vida, le había hecho latir el corazón de aquella forma, como si le quemara dentro del pecho.

Ante aquel choque cultural que saboreaba por vez primera, era tan fuerte la excitación de Kyrie, que incluso sentía nerviosos calambres crispándole los costados.

Sin embargo, la segunda vez que la hechicera belleza de Midas se desplegó bajo sus ojos, sólo le produjo una rabia incontenible.

En aquel momento más que nunca, se vio invadido por un feroz resentimiento al darse cuenta del enorme contraste que había con su Ceres natal. Las luces parpadeaban inquietantes aquí y allá, obligándole a sentir que sólo ellos, los impuros, habían sido dejados al margen.

Y ahora, cuando volvía a encontrarse por tercera vez en la misma habitación, Kyrie deseó aun más fervientemente que antes trepar fuera del Ghetto.

Este era el tipo de poder mágico oculto tras aquellos flashes de luz que refulgían bajo sus ojos. Y esa magia prendió tan violentamente en el pecho de Kyrie que empujó a un lado su tan difícil de borrar complejo como impuro del Ghetto.

De repente, una voz llamándole por su nombre le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

– Perdona, se me ha hecho tarde... -era una voz suavemente profunda y enérgica. Tenía una resonancia tan agradable que aún trayendo bruscamente a alguien de vuelta a la realidad, no le incapacitaba para permanecer recostado tranquilamente.

En silencio, Kyrie se volvió lentamente. Su mirada se encontró con un rostro de facciones mas que perfectas y de inalcanzable belleza, en el cual se dibujaba una serena sonrisa.

El más noble de cuantos blondies habitaran en Eos, Iason Mink.

– Bien. ¿Cómo fue? -fijo en un tono casual tras tomar asiento cómodamente en un sofá.

– La historia le resulta demasiado increíble y está confuso. Cree que hay algo oculto detrás de todo esto...

– Ya veo. Las ofertas tentadoras llevan veneno... ¿no? Aunque no estoy tan seguro de que me hubiese gustado que aceptara fácilmente y sin dudarlo siquiera. Al menos es cauteloso. Bien. Me gusta eso. Entonces, dime francamente, ¿hay esperanzas de que acepte?

– Lo convenceré. Cueste lo que cueste. -dijo Kyrie alzando el tono de voz- Cualquiera estaría feliz de decir adiós al Ghetto. Es sólo que está indeciso. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para persuadirle. El problema... es el otro.

– ¿El... otro? -preguntó Iason mostrando un profundo interés.

Inmediatamente Kyrie, con un gesto de verdadero enojo, chasqueó la lengua.

– ¡El Riki ese! Parece que se dedica a meterle a escondidas ideas raras en la cabeza. Lo que pasa es que está celoso por no haber sido él el elegido. ¡Seguro!

– Vaya. Así que también tenemos a un amigo desconsiderado metido en el asunto, ¿eh? -su voz osciló con una risa contenida.

– No me parece que sea motivo de guasa. No sé si debería decirle esto, pero, hace tiempo, esos dos fueron pareja y estuvieron viviendo juntos. Sin embargo, ahora parece que están separados...

\- ...

\- Bueno, en el Ghetto eso no es nada extraño. Después de todo, como el número de mujeres es extremadamente bajo, tienen ventaja. Sólo por eso de que pueden tener críos, se las trata igual de bien que en un harén de Midas. La colonia del Ghetto está a rebosar de hombres jóvenes que nunca podrán ser caballos sementales, mientras las mujeres son todas viejecitas. Esto es en aras de conservación de la especie, según dicen, ¡vaya risa!. Ya que la escasez de mujeres es evidente, ¿por qué no fabrican niños en serie por inseminación artificial o algo así? Si además en estos tiempos el parto natural es un tremendo anacronismo. ¿No cree usted? Sin dinero, sin sueños, sin siquiera tener contacto con mujeres, uno empieza a sentir que no merece la pena seguir viviendo. Tampoco es que por cambiar de sexo las cosas mejoren. Así que al final, todos terminan yendo detrás del que tienen más cerca.

– Entonces, es de suponer que tu también tienes pareja...

– Yo... tengo por norma no venderme barato. -mientras decía esto, Kyrie alzó la vista por debajo de sus cejas para mirar de reojo a Iason. "Si fuera usted el que me lo pidiera, no me importaría ser su mascota.", parecía insinuarle con los ojos.

Sin embargo Iason, como era costumbre en él, se limitó a devolverle la mirada con expresión impenetrable.

Kyrie bajó los ojos mostrando una tenue burla de sí mismo en el color de su rostro. Cuando comenzó toda esta historia, Kyrie se había preguntado qué demonios había visto Iason en Guy. Se mortificaba tratando de imaginar por qué razón el blondie no se había fijado en él.  
"¿Por qué? Si yo tengo mucho mejor figura que Guy..." Pensamientos como éste se convirtieron en un espina clavada que aún ahora le atormentaba.

– Pero, usted también es un poco extraño, ¿no? No sé si está bien que yo lo diga pero, estamos hablando de un impuro del Ghetto, de mala calidad, pasado de fecha y apenas sabe nada más que leer y escribir. ¿Acaso un élite como usted no prefiere presumir de tener una mascota criada por La Academia?

Kyrie empleaba intencionadamente la forma de hablar del Ghetto. Puesto que se notaba a la legua que había crecido en Ceres, pensó que no tenía sentido tratar de hacerse ahora el refinado. Antes de hacer el ridículo adoptando unos modales artificiales, prefería mostrarse como el impuro que era.

Sin embargo, Iason no le daba mayor importancia.

– Es cuestión de gustos. -le respondió con un tono burlón acompañado de una ligera risa.

"¿Por qué un blondie de Tanagura tiene tanto interés en un impuro del Ghetto?" Poniéndose en el lugar de Kyrie, era lógico que desease averiguarlo. Pero Kyrie se abstuvo de seguir preguntando. Quería averiguar más cosas de Iason, pero tenía miedo de que tanta pregunta impertinente acabara por enojar al blondie...

El haberse encontrado con Iason entre el gentío aquel día en Mistral Park, era para Kyrie una oportunidad de esas que sólo se presentan una vez en la vida.

Todo comienza con una ocasión.

No importa lo insignificante que ésta sea. Cosas como encontrarse con una persona e intercambiar unas palabras con ella pueden, para bien o para mal, abrir nuevos horizontes.

Hasta encontrarse con Iason, Kyrie nunca había tenido una oportunidad de este tipo.

Siendo consciente de que tan sólo el hecho de esperar sentado no da lugar al comienzo de nada y, al mismo tiempo, no teniendo idea de qué y cómo podría hacer para cambiar las cosas, se pasaba los días consumido por la rabia ante su propia impotencia.

Pero ahora era diferente. La sensación de estar vivo llenaba plenamente su corazón. Por ello precisamente se aferraba tanto a la frágil e incierta relación con Iason.

Dado lo inseguro de su posición, se dio cuenta de que era mejor consolidar poco a poco y sin prisas el terreno que pisaba, no aspirando a obtener demasiado de una sola vez. Arriesgarse al "todo o nada" no era la mejor manera de conseguir salir del Ghetto.

De todos modos, la ayuda que ahora recibía en los negocios venía de Iason. El Blondy no tenía prejuicios contra él por ser un impuro del Ghetto. Contaba con su favor... Kyrie se repetía a sí mismo que, por ahora, eso era más que suficiente. Tenía que hacérselo comprender a su propia naturaleza inquieta.  
Tal vez, Kyrie se había olido que la condición para su vinculación con Iason era el abstenerse de investigar nada en profundidad.

Después de que cruzaran dos o tres palabras más, sonó el timbre musical que anunciaba la llegada de otra visita para Iason, así que Kyrie se levantó de su asiento para marcharse.

Cuando la silueta de Kyrie hubo desaparecido completamente de su vista, Iason se sonrió para sí. Era una sonrisa gélida y sádica, como la de un cazador que persigue a su víctima conduciéndola a una trampa.  
Pero su regocijo fue interrumpido por la voz de Raoul, que entraba en la habitación tras haberse cruzado con Kyrie.

– Espero no haber interrumpido nada... -dijo con ojos pícaros.

Iason dejó escapar una risa forzada.

– Nada que requiriese de tu discreción.

– ¿Ah, no? Pues, el tal Kyrie me dedicó una mirada sombría cuando me crucé con él.

– Imaginaciones tuyas...

– ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacerlo al menos una vez con él? ¿Acaso no es lo que él está deseando? Así maduraría un poco y se haría mas agradable.

La expresión del rostro de Iason permaneció inmutable.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas tú con él, Raoul?

– ¿Estás de broma? Al contrario que tú no tengo tanta paciencia y seguridad en mi mismo. Todavía si se tratara de un humano de Midas perfectamente controlado, bueno... Pero, ¿domesticar yo a un impuro salvaje? No gracias. Ni aunque me lo suplicasen. Antes preferiría observar virus con un S.E.M*o alguna antigualla similar.

Raoul Am era un especialista en Biotecnología en Tanagura y al mismo tiempo el único amigo íntimo de Iason entre toda la élite, bien conocida por su individualismo.

– Pero bueno, aunque la calidad sea un poco mala, vale la pena probar a tenerle como mascota, ¿no crees? A tí te gusta ¿no? Es de mente despierta, desvergonzado, temerario y, lo mejor de todo, no tiene el carácter tan fuerte como "el otro"...

En en rostro de Raoul se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Entonces, Iason, en un tono deliberadamente tranquilo, dijo:  
– Desafortunadamente, la imitación no tiene nada que hacer frente al original.

– Oye, oye, no empieces a hablar como eso ancianos cabezotas de las federaciones. Es precisamente el auge que han tenido las imitaciones lo que ha convertido a los originales en una valiosa rareza. Kyrie, con un poco de entrenamiento, llegaría a ser una mascota aceptable. Es tu ocasión para demostrar tus habilidades, ¿no? ¿O es que acaso ya has escarmentado?

– ¿Por qué insistes tanto sobre este asunto...? No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablarme de Kyrie. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente, Raoul? -dijo Iason contraatacando con suavidad.

Raoul se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

– Nada importante. Es sólo que ha llegado a mis oídos un extraño rumor. Dicen que en el Ghetto hay "alguien" muy parecido a quien tú y yo sabemos.

– Es muy lógico. Se trata de él mismo en persona... Aunque la información te ha llegado un poco tarde. Hace ya un año que está allí.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Raoul inmediatamente.

– Esto es una broma de mal gusto, Iason. Las normas dicen que las mascotas cuyo plazo ha expirado deben ser reprocesadas o vendidas a Midas. ¿Es que acaso un blondie como tú pretende ignorar el reglamento?

– No es esa mi intención. Yo tan sólo le he quitado el anillo. Aunque debo admitir que es muy probable que él esté convencido de que le he dejado completamente libre.

– El hecho de quitarle el anillo obliga a borrarle del registro. No hay excepciones.

– Riki es un impuro del Ghetto. No se corresponde con ningún número de Midas. Las leyes sobre mascotas sólo afectan a los ciudadanos de Midas, así que no habrá ningún problema. -afirmó Iason despreocupadamente.

Sin saber que responder, Raoul guardó silencio. No es que hubiese cambiado de actitud, sino que más bien había sentido escalofríos al ver la forma en que Iason se aprovechaba del reglamento de mascotas para justificar su comportamiento.

– Me llevó tres años domesticar a Riki. _Tres años_ , Raoul. No pensarías en serio que iba a desprenderme de él así como así. Si le quité el anillo fue tan sólo para dejarle descansar y divertirse durante un tiempo. Hasta el impuro del espíritu más rebelde puede llegar a asfixiarse si se le aprieta demasiado el collar. Sin embargo, me preocupaba la idea de que se volviera como cualquier otra mascota, que mueve la cola jugando a los pies de su dueño. Un impuro del Ghetto nunca debería de perder su tan característico orgullo. Así que decidí dejarle hacer lo que se le antojara durante un año. Pero ese plazo está llegando a su fin. Y, puesto que con ese carácter suyo es bastante improbable que regrese por propia voluntad, es mi obligación como dueño, disponer los arreglos necesarios para que no tenga otra opción más que volver a mí. -la aristocrática sonrisa de Iason asomó a sus labios mientras Raoul se esforzaba por comprender a su amigo sin conseguirlo.

– ¿Qué pretendes hacer usando a Kyrie?

– Nada grave. Es sólo que tengo interés en descubrir con cual se quedaría Riki si se viera obligado a elegir entre su orgullo y su antiguo pairing partner.

– Pero, ¿acaso no se trata de una _simple_ mascota? No, aun peor, es una vulgar escoria del Ghetto. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con él? Esto no es propio de tí.

– No es propio... de mí... -Iason bajó un poco los ojos y respiró profundamente- Una simple mascota... Si hubiera llegado tan fácilmente a esa conclusión, no le habría tenido en mi poder durante tres años. Al principio sólo era un capricho pero... cuando quise darme cuenta, necesitaba poseer a Riki tan a menudo que las marcas de su cuerpo nunca tenían tiempo de desaparecer. Fue especialmente después de lo ocurrido con Mimea cuando por fin comprendí que ni siquiera yo era ajeno a los sentimientos humanos. Si te dijera que... que yo amo a Riki... ¿te reirías, Raoul?

Raoul abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no pudiendo pronunciar palabra. El shock y la perplejidad se habían mezclado dejando su mente totalmente en blanco

Iason curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una amarga sonrisa.

Iason Mink era el hijo escogido por Júpiter para convertirse en el Pilar de Tanagura. Aunque, tal vez sería más correcto decir que era un nuevo modelo fabricado por esta Consciencia Informática. Durante largo tiempo Iason había vivido leal a su Creador y orgulloso de poder compartir su voluntad. Estaba firmemente convencido y satisfecho de hallarse muy por encima de la raza humana. Antes de encontrarse con Riki se podría decir sin la más mínima duda, que Iason no había tenido en absoluto ningún tipo de contacto con los sórdidos sentimientos típicos de los humanos de carne y hueso.

Para hacer ostentación de la prosperidad de Tanagura, pensaba que era necesario mantener con vida a aquella niña deforme llamada Midas, y aceptaba el hecho de tener y desechar mascotas humanas como un complemento más en la vida social de la élite.

Para Iason, que tachaba a los impuros de escoria inútil cuya única perspectiva de futuro era ver venir la vejez, Riki se convirtió en una fuente inagotable de sorpresas. Le agradaba observar la vitalidad que emanaba de su cuerpo flexible y sentir la calidez de su espíritu salvaje. Pero, por otro lado también le obligaba a percatarse de que el privilegio de poder expresar directamente sus sentimientos era exclusivo de los humanos de carne y hueso.

¿Qué significaba no tener ningún tipo de control o instrucción? Iason se sentía como si esta pregunta le abofeteara en plena cara. Cada vez que eso sucedía, Iason saboreaba una extraña sensación. Era como si, en las entrañas de su cuerpo, una culebra escurridiza y viscosa alzara la cabeza y saliera arrastrándose al exterior.

Era una ilusión tan real que le producía nauseas. Tras enredarse pegajosa en su orgullo de blondie, le sonreía burlona con una mueca siniestra.

¿Acaso es que se consumía de deseos de hacerlo con Riki? ¿Acaso es que sentía envidia de su cuerpo de carne y hueso tan elástico y lleno de vida?

Era fácil negar todo esto rotundamente con un grito de furia. Sin embargo, una vez abierta la puerta, de nada sirve volver a cerrarla. Iason había tomado ya consciencia de que también en su interior refulgía un débil destello de naturaleza humana.

* * *

Un reglamento de nueve clausulas especificaba la forma de tener mascotas en Tanagura. Su presencia o no en el registro, condiciones para aparearlas, imposición de castigos, etc. Todo estaba minuciosamente detallado con el fin de reducir la aparición de problemas al mínimo.

Es decir que, ser mascota en Tanagura significaba vivir encadenado a un reglamento. Pero aun así, para los ciudadanos de Midas nada era más atrayente que el título de mascota de la élite.

Esto no significa que pudiera serlo cualquiera. Sólo unos pocos elegidos lograban conseguir entrada para ir hacia la brillante luz. Ese fascinante sueño nunca dejaba de atraerles. Cuanto más alta era la posición de su dueño, mayor era la estimación de la mascota. En pocas palabras, el centro de cría al que perteneciera era un factor secundario.

En Tanagura, el mérito de una mascota estaba en sus estratagemas, por llamarlas de alguna manera, para conseguir un dueño del mayor rango posible y permanecer bajo su custodia, cuanto mas tiempo mejor. Para aquellas mascotas henchidas de vanidad, cualquiera excepto sí mismas, era un posible rival. Aún así, trataban de aparentar cierta armonía ya que, los miembros de las clases altas exigían que sus mascotas fueran dignas de ellos.

Sin embargo, a Iason no le había importado lo más mínimo romper con todos los precedentes para tener a Riki. Lógicamente, los demás miembros de la élite no pudieron ocultar el desconcierto y la curiosidad de sus ojos. Aunque, como era de esperar, nadie se atrevió a criticar a Iason a la cara, por donde quiera que pasase, se interrumpían sutiles risas burlonas.

Si se tradujera al ámbito de las mascotas, a esto habría que añadirle además la envidia. Los celos y el desprecio que sentían por Riki les hacían escupir palabras de una violencia inusitada. La antipatía natural que generaba un impuro que había llegado a convertirse nada menos que en la mascota de un blondie, era imborrable.

Aunque también era posible que les corroyera la envidia instintiva que les despertaba el carácter masculino tan natural, salvaje y desvergonzado que irradiaba el cuerpo de Riki. Pero, por encima de todo, lo que más les crispaba los nervios, eran aquellas elocuentes marcas que nunca desaparecían de su cuerpo.  
Riki no había tenido contacto sexual con nadie, ni en público ni a escondidas. Luego, no había que pensar demasiado para averiguar quien se las hacía.

Se imaginaban la escandalosa conducta de Riki gimiendo de placer mientras Iason le hacía suyo. Los dientes les rechinaban de rabia mientras evocaban la figura de Riki alzando la cadera, agitando las nalgas y terminando con la escena de aquel enhiesto miembro retirándose de sus entrañas.

"Tal vez Iason, con su propio miembro, se lo hace a Riki tantas veces como él le pide hasta dejarlo satisfecho." Cuando esta idea les cruzaba la mente se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Sin embargo, cuanto más intensas eran las críticas, más insolente y arrogante era el comportamiento de Riki. Ante la manifiesta hostilidad que le demostraban, respondía escupiendo tranquilamente y, con el privilegio que poseía por ser mascota de un blondie, les abofeteaba sus exacerbados prejuicios y mofas.

Riki no se rebajaba ante nadie. Aunque sabía que, con sólo ceder un poco, la situación podía tornarse más cómoda para él, estaba convencido de que si se mostraba débil una sola vez, luego ya no podría hacerse respetar de nuevo y no tendría más remedio que vivir lamiéndoles los pies. La terquedad propia de un impuro criado en el Ghetto era incompatible con el orgullo de los nacidos en Midas. Tal vez, basándose en este hecho, su instinto de supervivencia le obligaba a actuar así.

Las mascotas no tenían por que estar todo el día echadas a los pies de sus dueños. Algunos se excitaban y divertían manteniendo relaciones sexuales a escondidas de sus amos y otros gozaban dejándose adular por su corte de seguidores. Las luchas entre diferentes facciones de mascotas eran encarnizadas en extremo y los linchamientos sexuales que se producían como consecuencia, eran tan enrevesados y de raíces tan profundas que ni siquiera los dueños se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando.

Una de las causas que les empujaba a estos enfrentamientos era un persistente e insidioso miedo. Su etapa dorada como mascotas era corta. Daba igual lo orgullosos que estuvieran de su belleza y de la perfección de sus proporciones, tarde o temprano, todos acababan siendo tragados por las corrientes del inexorable fluir del tiempo.

Esto se agudizaba aun más en el caso de los varones.

Exceptuando a aquellos procedentes de los harenes a los que ya le había terminado de cambiar la voz y de crecerles el vello púbico, llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la pubertad, la mayoría de las mascotas masculinas de Tanagura, solicitaba por voluntad propia el control hormonal. El desasosiego y la repulsión que sentían hacia la idea de dejar de ser adolescentes para convertirse en machos adultos les dejaba indefensos ante el oscuro demonio de la duda que sembraba sus corazones con el miedo a perder el favor de sus amos. Aquellas pobres desdichados no sabían ganarse la vida de otra manera mas que siendo mascotas.

Debido a ello, carecían completamente de sentido del pudor y la vergüenza. Hacer lo que se les ordenara, por más humillante que fuera, se había convertido en una rutina para ellos.

En ese aspecto, las fiestas en Tanagura eran aun más lascivas y escandalosas que en la propia Midas. Al principio, Iason pensaba instruir a Riki en cierta medida y luego elegir una hembra apropiada para aparearlo con ella. Pero, no habían pasado ni tres días cuando, con una sonrisa irónica pintada en el rostro, se vio obligado a rehacer su plan original. Riki había resultado ser más rebelde de lo que había previsto.

El primer mes le tuvo completamente desnudo, sin proporcionarle siquiera ropa interior. Con ello pretendía arrancar de raíz cualquier tipo de reparo a exhibir sus partes pudientes ante miradas ajenas.

Los apareamientos de mascotas eran un espectáculo público. Y, al contrario de aquellos criados genuinamente para ser mascotas y de los jóvenes que procedían de los harenes, Riki no había desarrollado en absoluto tal tipo de inmunidad. Aquella mirada que se arrastraba por cada rincón de su cuerpo como si lo estuviese lamiendo hacía que Riki se sintiera increíblemente incómodo y violento. Nadie diría que se trataba del mismo chico que abriéndose de piernas por iniciativa propia había tratado de excitar a Iason aquel día...

A continuación, cada vez que Riki entraba en erección, Iason le obligaba a masturbarse. Mientras Riki con el rostro desencajado trataba en vano de resistirse, Iason le abría las piernas a la fuerza y le excitaba hasta que su cuerpo se arqueaba rígidamente hacia atrás. Entonces, siempre le hacía terminarse el trabajo él mismo, con sus propias manos. De esta manera transcurrieron casi tres meses antes de que Iason consiguiera que, a una orden suya, Riki, mordiéndose los labios, dejara al descubierto la zona situada entre sus piernas, y se pusiese a gemir en voz alta.

Logrado esto, lo siguientes tres meses los dedicó a entrenar a Riki con calma. Sin necesidad de azotarle con un látigo o de alzar la voz, no tenía, sin embargo, ningún tipo de miramientos a la hora de disciplinar al impuro. Después de medio año, Iason hizo completamente suyo a Riki por primera vez.

La desnudez de Iason era diferente a la de Riki. Mientras el agreste cuerpo de adolescente del impuro rebosaba elasticidad, la figura del blondie representaba el ideal de la armonía. Sus proporciones eran tan absolutamente perfectas y hermosas que sólo podían haber sido calculadas y diseñadas por ordenador.

Al sentir el cuerpo de Iason contra el suyo, Riki descubrió que el tacto de su piel era tan cálido y lleno de vida que nadie podría siquiera sospechar que perteneciera a un ser artificial. Tal vez por ello la tensión que atenazaba los brazos y piernas de Riki fue disolviéndose poco a poco. Aunque también puede que contribuyera el hecho de que los besos del blondie eran infinitamente más dulces de lo que había previsto. Sus caricias, además de hábiles, eran intensas y precisas. Iason sabía perfectamente donde y como debía tocar a Riki para hacerle estremecerse, jadear y retorcerse de placer.

Mientras le besaba, Iason le acarició una tetilla e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Riki reaccionó con una sacudida y, al pelliscársela, consiguió que los labios del impuro se estremecieran. Una risa contenida resonó en el interior de la garganta del blondie cuando comprobó que con sólo frotarle aquella zona, la entrepierna de Riki comenzaba a endurecerse rápidamente, demostrando una vez más la fina sensibilidad del impuro. Iason hizo entonces rodar entre sus dedos la tetilla y la cabeza del erecto miembro de Riki respondió agitándose convulsivamente. La abertura situada en el extremo superior se humedeció y, cuando Iason, mordiéndolo, comenzó a trabajarlo con dureza, unas gotas preseminales salieron cayendo en forma de hilillo.

– Ya... casi...estoy... -jadeó Riki con el rostro contraído por la agonía.

Iason le sujetó el enloquecido y furioso miembro estirándole hacia atrás la fina y pequeña membrana en forma de anillo y casi simultáneamente, Riki gimió al sentir que la rigidez invadía todo su cuerpo. El semen salió a borbollones, como expulsando toda la ardiente excitación que le consumía desde dentro. El líquido, turbio como agua enlodada fue acumulándose como si quisiera demostrar los privilegios de ser un varón de carne y hueso.

Repentinamente, un desagradable malestar se apoderó de Iason. Era una indescriptible e inexplicable sensación similar a la náusea. Pero, curvando las comisuras de sus labios, enseguida transformó aquella desazón en una sonrisa.

Riki se lamía los labios una y otra vez mientras su respiración aún jadeante hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara violentamente. Mirando de reojo la escena, Iason alargó la mano para alcanzar un objeto situado a un lado de la cama. Se trataba de un anillo que emitía un brillo opaco. Era demasiado grande para ponérselo en un dedo y demasiado pequeño como para servir de brazalete. A simple vista parecía un simple aro común y corriente, pero observándolo con atención, se podía distinguir una inscripción grabada en su cara exterior.

"Z107M"

Ese era el número de Riki en el registro de mascotas.

Iason insertó el anillo en el ya mustio miembro de Riki. Aquel objeto parecía poseer propiedades elásticas ya que se ciñó con suavidad a la base del pene, de manera que quedó firmemente sujeto pero sin apretarle demasiado.

Algunos minutos después, Riki gemía y restregaba la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el pecho de Iason. Dos dedos se hallaban introducidos en su orificio anal y, mientras serpenteaban tratando de abrirse paso a la fuerza en aquellos pliegues carnosos, el miembro de Riki volvía a temblequear rítmicamente. Cada vez que sentía el roce de los dedos de Iason escarbándole en aquel lugar, Riki se quedaba sin respiración y sus extremidades inferiores se sacudían nerviosamente.

Al notar un hormigeo intenso y persistente que reptaba por toda la zona de su cadera, Riki, medio inconscientemente, tensó el ano con fuerza. Entonces, mientras una voz ronca hacía vibrar su garganta, comenzó a manipularse el miembro furiosamente con ambas manos. Sin embargo, su pene apuntaba en vano hacia arriba sin dar señales de que fuera a estallar. Riki estaba tan rígidamente arqueado hacia atrás que sus tendones y venas se marcaban bajo su piel, pero el anillo le mordía la carne sin soltarse de su cuerpo. Jadeaba violentamente deshaciéndose en temblorosos suspiros y, mientras agitaba con ímpetu la cadera, por entre sus labios se filtraba un sonido parecido a un sollozo.

Incluso la abertura situada en el extremo superior del miembro, mojada y brillante, vibraba de forma lasciva. Contemplar tan gráfica escena hizo que Iason apretara los dientes con fuerza. Aquella sonrisa irónica cincelada en las comisuras de su labios hacía mucho que había desaparecido. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, consumido por un irrefrenable impulso.

"¡... Quiero poseerle!"

Era un ímpetu que nunca antes había sentido, como un bullente hormigueo en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Iason cambió lentamente de posición y sujetando la cadera de Riki, la alzó con violencia. Riki se encontraba semiinconsciente, porque si hubiera llegado a vislumbrar el furioso y enhiesto miembro que sobresalía de la entrepierna de Iason, probablemente habría retrocedido arrastrándose sobre sus nalgas con el rostro contorsionado por el terror.

"Aquello" estaba arqueado hacia atrás con un ángulo y una expansión imposibles en un ser humano común y corriente. Júpiter se había preocupado de cuidar el más mínimo detalle, incluido ese mecanismo. Muy pocos sabían que los miembros de la élite eran además unos perfectos sexaroides de la más alta categoría.

Riki tenía aquel lugar adecuadamente humedecido. Pero, no había suficiente espacio como para albergar el miembro de Iason de una sola vez. A pesar de ser consciente de ello, Iason, mientras le aflojaba el anillo, empujó con fuerza de forma brusca y despiadada.

Un estridente alarido reverberó distorsionadamente en el interior de la estancia. Con el cuerpo contorsionado, Riki sollozó en voz alta. Sin conmoverse por esto siquiera, Iason entró a él de un sólo impulso. Riki se dobló hacia atrás con la garganta convulsa. Sus labios temblaban de tal manera que ya ni siquiera era capaz de gritar.

Profundamente unidos en una sola carne, Iason comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. Cada vez que esto sucedía, los brazos y piernas de Riki se sacudían en pequeños espasmos mientras el semen se desparramaba abundante en todas direcciones.

Después de aquello, durante tres días completos, Riki no pudo moverse ni para llegar al servicio sin ayuda. Incluso el impasible Iason fruncía el ceño atormentado por el regusto amargo que le había dejado aquella experiencia. Sin embargo el blondie no era tan blando como para cambiar de actitud solo por ese motivo.

Aunque, eso sí, desde entonces se negó en rotundo a elegirle pareja a Riki. Sólo de pensar en ello sentía agitarse un tenue pero irritante nerviosismo en su corazón. Cuando Raoul le preguntaba: "¿Es que el entrenamiento no marcha bien?" Iason le respondía con ambigüedades y evasivas.

Pero la respuesta, clara y simple, era que no deseaba que nadie más, hombre o mujer, tuviera relaciones sexuales con Riki. Iason se dio plena cuenta de ello un día que descubrió a Riki masturbándose en solitario.

Si se hubiera tratado de una simple masturbación probablemente no le habría dado mayor importancia. Después de todo, había sido Iason quien le había enseñado a ser un impúdico. Riki estaba echado en el centro de la habitación, desnudo de cintura hacia abajo. Sus fosas nasales se inflaban mientras jadeaba con fuerza. Sus ojos húmedos y vidriosos se deleitaban en un holograma que representaba con increíble realismo la figura de una mujer desnuda.

Iason se vio acometido por una ola de desagrado que pareció colmar todo su ser. Era una sensación insoportable y de naturaleza desconocida que exteriorizó frunciendo el entrecejo ostensivamente.

Iason se aproximó caminando a grandes pasos. Sin advertir la presencia del blondie, Riki gimió débilmente y su cuerpo se contrajo en éxtasis. Incluso permitió que una sonrisa de satisfacción aflorara a sus labios entreabiertos.

Iason estaba furioso. Sujetó a Riki por uno de sus ya exánimes brazos y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas hasta ponerle en pie. Riki, tomado por sorpresa y sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, le miró con ojos desorbitados como platos. Iason le golpeó en las mejillas repetidas veces. Le pegaba tan fuerte que cada una de las bofetadas que le daba le volvía la cara del otro lado.

Las cualidades imprescindibles de la élite de Tanagura eran: amplios conocimientos y una fría capacidad de juicio. Ello alimentaba su inquebrantable orgullo y confianza en sí mismos. Iason, ejemplo por excelencia de la culminación de tales cualidades, había perdido el control por un impuro del Ghetto. Había acabado por golpear a Riki en un arrebato de furia descarnada. Aquello fue como si una cuña se hubiese clavado en su orgullo de blondie. Una cuña de ardiente e intensa pasión. Y, los rumores acerca de la relación entre Riki y Mimea terminaron por dejarla allí clavada definitivamente.

Un impuro del Ghetto y una virgen de la Academia. Nadie había que no hubiese reído y comentado al menos una vez tan impensable unión. "Debe tratarse de un rumor malicioso y carente de todo fundamento", se decían... Pero cuando, tras ser sometida a un severo interrogatorio por parte de Raoul, Mimea admitió el hecho, se produjo una gran expectación por conocer que destino le reservaría Iason a un perro doméstico que había mordido la mano de su propio dueño. Mucho más aún cuando ya era de dominio público que el blondie no trataba al impuro como a una simple mascota.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Iason se lo tomó con extremada serenidad. Aceptó la falta cometida por Riki como un simple desliz y se limitó a disculparse con Raoul, diciéndole que le impondría a Riki el castigo adecuado. Incluso Raoul, ante la pronta respuesta de Iason, no tuvo más remedio que aparentar calma. Al menos públicamente, no sopló la más ligera ráfaga de viento, ni se formó la ola más insignificante. Por supuesto, Riki fue el único en conocer el auténtico alcance de la tormenta.

Iason tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que el negruzco sentimiento que albergaba contra Mimea no era otra cosa que celos. Mejor dicho, aquel incontrolable malestar le obligó a abrir los ojos ante el hecho de que, para él, Riki era alguien especial...

Pero Iason no podía permitirse tratarle de una manera que fuera en contra de su orgullo de blondie. Temía que si lo hacía, la pasión iría ganando cada vez más fuerza hasta terminar arrastrándole sin remedio.  
Aun así no tenía la más mínima intención de deshacerse de Riki para preservar su honor y su orgullo. Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que Riki debía permanecer encadenado a sus pies como mascota.

Un humano de carne y hueso y un ser de cuerpo artificial. Mascota y amo. Ese torcido vínculo era lo único que podía mantenerlos encadenados el uno al otro.

* * *

 _*S.E.M.: siglas provenientes de ingles, cuyo significado es Scanning Electric Microscope (Microscopio de Escáner Eléctrico)._


End file.
